


The Bone Doctor

by NekoElena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAD TIME, Bad Puns, F/F, Fighting, Jokes, M/M, PTSD Sans, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Reader is a cage fighter, Reader is male, Secret Past, Semi-OOC Sans, Subbiest of Sub Sans, Violence, best friend bp, bones - Freeform, cage fighting, cursing, fighter names, flirty reader, male reader - Freeform, mob boss, not very good at puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: Being a cage fighter is easy for you. You grew up fighting and you use your skills to make enough money to survive and pay for the things important to you. When a small punny skeleton crosses your path how hard will you fight to protect him? Will he let you?Updates Every Monday~





	1. Eagle Wings is a stupid name...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control. I just....just take it. D: Take it and enjoy because I really like this idea and I don't see enough male readers. Hope you all enjoy.

The hall was a chaos of noise around you. People screamed cheers, boos, bets and just random things to their friends. It was hard to focus on just one voice so you didn’t try. Instead you sat on the floor of the matt waiting for your opponent. You were a cage fighter and a damn good one at that. In your time you had only lost one fight and that was because you didn’t show up to the damn match. 

You kept your eyes closed and your arms crossed as you waited. Sometimes it took what felt like forever for someone to come up and fight you. Finally you hear the microphone make a screech and people start to lower their voices. It’s still chaos but it’s lowered enough that you can hear the announcer now.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Please place your last bets because we are going to start in just a few moments!” The man, Cory, says holding onto the microphone. He is standing in the middle of the ring when you open your eyes. You can also see your opponent at the other side of the ring glaring at you.

“In this corner we have our challenger! Eagle Wings!” Cory announces and ‘Eagle Wings’ starts to throw his fists in the air earning cheers. He’s a strong man, six pack and muscular arms and legs. The man’s brown hair is buzzed down to his head and his brown eyes keep glaring at you. “In the other corner we have our champion! The Bone Doctor!” 

You take this moment to stand up and chuckle. Cory gave you the name after your first match where you broke the guy’s jaw and his arm in one fight. Crossing your arm in front of your chest you use your other arm to pull it to stretch the muscles, while at the same time you crack your neck from side to side. You are a tall man, around 5’9, and you have your own six pack. Your arms and legs are about an average build of muscles. While you are strong you can pass as a plain guy with the right clothes on the street. Your (color) hair is cut in an organized mess on your head, the curls never going past your ears. Your (color) eyes don’t even look at the man but on Cory. Both you and your opponent are wearing skin tight shorts and bandages wrapping your hands and feet to prevent anything from breaking easy.

Cory looks between the two of you and smirks, “This will be their first match! Eagle Wings brings in a 11:8 win to lose ratio! The Bone Doctor brings in a 13:1 win to lose ratio! If you bet against this man you have already lost your money!”

You chuckle at Cory’s banter but Eagle gets angry. He roars through his mouth guard and smacks his hands against his chest in a boast that he’s not going to lose. You roll your eyes and put a hand to your hip waiting for the cage to lower.

“Woah there Eagle Wings! I’m only talking numbers! Things could happen! You could bring down our champion tonight!” Cory yells then looks around, “Are you ready for a good time!!!??”

With the roars from the crowd Cory goes between the ropes to get out of the stage. He stands on his own stage that is a bit lower than the matt and a machine starts to whirl in the building, “Then lets! Lower! That! CAGE!” Cory screams with people joining in.

As the cage starts to lower Eagle starts to walk towards you. You take a few steps to stand in the middle of the ring and then wait. Eagle circles you like an actual bird as the cage snaps into place around the ring. The two of you are now closed inside with no way out. The only way out is for one of you to be unconscious. And you know it’s not gonna be you.

When the bell rings for the start of the fight Eagle moves around you still waiting for you to make a move. But you don’t move an inch, the only thing moving is your eyes as you watch the man going around you. You had a rule about fighting, don’t do shit unless someone hits you first. Things can always be solved without fighting but if someone lands a hit on you, you fight back. In these cage matches you always let them get in one punch...to be fair.

Eagle seems to remember that about your fights as he comes in for a punch. His fist lands solidly on your cheek and you start to fall over from the force. You go down to your hands and feet skidding across the ground to stop yourself from falling over on your ass. Once you stop moving you swallow the bit of blood and saliva as you can’t spit it out and stand up to grin at Eagle.

Eagle had the sense to know that he was fucked as you stood tall in the ring and started walking towards him with your hands at your side. You weren’t even worried about blocking from this man. You had felt his punch and it was weak to you. Halfway to Eagle you lowered your body and ran for him.

Grabbing his face with your hand you pushed him back and slammed the back of his head into the cage behind him. The roar from the crowd urged you to bring your other arm up to punch Eagle in the gut. When you feel him going down you release his face and move back to the center of the ring and cross your arms. This kid was a joke. Everyone could see it now.

Eagle coughed behind his mouth guard and stood up holding his stomach. You could see that he was trying to growl at you but over the screams of the crowd you couldn’t hear it. He was like an angry kitten trying to flash it’s claws at him. It was adorable to him but to the crowd he looked like he was struggling with what to do.

You grinned as Eagle rushed you when they finally got their bearings. He threw punch after punch but you blocked each one with your forearms. With their last punch you threw their arms to the side and let your weight carry your foot up and kicked him square in the head. Eagle went down hard and you bounced on your pads waiting to see if he would get back up this time. When he stayed on the ground you stopped bouncing and crossed your arms.

“And that is the end to Eagle Wings!” Cory roared as the crowd erupted in cheers and boos. “Open the cage and let our champion out!”

The machines started to whirl again and the cage started lifting up. You looked over at Cory and could see the irritation in his eyes. You knew that you were going to get a talking to when you were back in the locker rooms. Sighing you held up your arms so people could cheer for your victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How many times do I have to repeat myself Bones?!”

“Maybe just a few more times...didn’t hear it over your screaming.” You grumble unwrapping your feet.

Cory turned and glared at you, “You wanna get the big fucking cash then you need to draw out the fights! You can’t just knock these kids out in one hit!”

You sigh and unwrap your hands as Cory continues to yell at you. You’ve heard it all before. You were too strong for these kids and you knocked them out too quickly. Ignoring the yelling that was going on next to you, you stood up and just pushed your shorts down. You reached over to your bag to grab your clothes.

“Are you listening to m-” Cory stopped as he looked back over at you and screamed, “Gah! Dude! What the hell?! You don’t just strip with another man in the room!”

You glanced back at him confused, “You just aren’t secure with yourself.” You joke as you grab your boxers and slip them on your body, “Plus, you’ve seen me naked before” 

As your putting on your pants Cory groans and throws his hands up, “You were fucking a broad! I didn’t see your dick either! Ugh!” He threw a rolled up wad of cash on the ground, “I’ll contact you later about the next fight.”

With that Cory left the room and you were alone again. Rolling your eyes at his freakout you grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head. The last thing you did was pull on your converse and pack your bag. Slinging it over your shoulder you pick up the cash off the ground and head out of the building.

The cold wind bites at your skin as you head out down the street but you don’t care. It’s a nice sting from hot the building had been. The bank wouldn’t open until tomorrow morning and you really needed a drink. Rubbing your hand on the forming bruise on your jaw you realized you also needed to get some monster candy, or just some monster food in general.

You started to pass by a new bar and you looked up at the sign. ‘Grillby’s’ was the name of the new bar. You had heard about it as it was one of the new monster buildings in town. Monsters were a thing now. After the barrier around Mt. Ebbot had fallen monsters had come above ground and shocked the world. They were held in quarantine for the first few months that they were here and after they had shown that they were not a threat to humanity they were given basic rights and from there it was like any other group of people joining a town. 

The banks were happy because all the monsters had gold for currency and because of that most monsters had a shit ton of money now. They were able to build homes and shops with the money and you had heard the former Queen had even built a new school that taught monsters and humans. It was good because the monster ambassador was an adorable twelve year old child. Realizing you had just been standing near the bar you shrugged your shoulders and walked for the door. A monster bar is bound to have booze and monster food.

Opening the door you realized very quickly that there were only about three humans in the bar and they were there together. You didn’t have a problem with anyone, and that went along with monsters as well. To you they were just people trying to live their lives as well. You ignored the stares you were getting and walked right up to the bar and sat down on a stool.

When the bartender walked up you felt yourself chuckle, “Lookin’ pretty hot there.” You say looking at the fire monster behind the bar. 

You can practically see the irritation on the monster’s face. He must hear that joke a lot. He holds out his hand and you assume it’s for your id. Shrugging you dig into your bag and pull it out and hand it to him. He looks it over then hands it back, “What can I get you?....” The monster asks and his voice is deep with a echo of a burning fire on wood. It’s a soothing sound and you can’t help but smile.

“I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks and the best piece of food you make.” 

“Our food is only monster food. We don’t have human food here.” He says and crosses his arms, “Will that be a problem?”

You arch your brow, “No, why would it be a problem?” You ask. When you get no response other than the glare you lay one of your arms on the bar to lean over, “Did I give off some sort of bad vibe or something?”

The monster seems a bit shocked by your question and watches you. You are about to ask if it would be better if you left when the fire monster raises his hand and taps his own cheek. Blinking a bit you raise your hand and feel the bruise on your face and sigh, “Ah, that. It’s nothing bad.” You say and lose the tension in your arms, “I’m a cage fighter and just got down with a fight.”

When nothing is said you close your eyes, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll just go and get out of your hair.”

As you start to stand up you feel a warm touch on your arm. You don’t flinch but you do look at the fire hand on your arm then up at the monster, “I should be the one to apologize. I’m very protective of my regulars and I judged you harshly. Our best item is our burgers. Is that alright?”

You smile brightly and nod, “Burgers sounds awesome. Thank you.” You say and then hold out your hand for a proper handshake. “The name is ___. I might become a regular depending on how good your ‘burg is.” 

“I’m Grillby.” He says with a chuckle and takes your hand giving you a firm handshake. 

When you release his hand he moves off to get your food and drink. You take the moment to look around the bar and spot a few interesting characters. There was a plant monster with a very large mouth. A drunk bunny girl with an equally drunk bird man at the other end of the bar. There was also a table with a five dog monsters that looked to be playing poker. That last one earned you a chuckle as you thought of that famous painting of dogs playing poker.

The last thing you noticed was a small stage with a microphone and a short skeleton monster adjusting the microphone to his height. This kept your interest as you looked him over. He wore a white shirt, a blue jacket with fur along the hood, black basketball shorts and pink house slippers. It was an amusing sight but what you found amazing was the fact that he was a fucking skeleton! His rounded face seemed to have a permanent smile on it as his eye sockets had small lights in them that you assume was his version of eyes. He also had a bit of a belly which confused the hell out of you because he was a skeleton, how did he have fat?

You were pulled from your thoughts as Grillby came back with your order and set it down in front of you. You looked up at him and nodded your head to the stage, “What’s short, cute and boney doin’ up there?” you asked the fire man.

Grillby gave a snicker at your description, “His name is Sans and he does a little comedy skit every few weeks, or when he feels up to it.” He says before walking over to the table with the humans at it.

You grin as you think of what the small skeleton would say in his ‘comedy skit’. Picking up the ‘burg you took a bite and almost moaned. It was the most amazing burger you had ever tasted. You took a few more bites and felt the magic inside swirl up your body to your cheek. You could faintly feel the bruise leaving. After that it was game over for the burger. You had scarfed that sucker down and you felt amazing.

Taking the glass and drinking some whiskey you hissed through your teeth at the sting and just enjoyed the atmosphere. Soon enough the mic turned on and you could hear a rich deep baritone of a voice come across the speakers.

“how’s everyone doin’ tonight?”

There were a few grumbles and Sans seemed to grin a bit, “well then it seems i got here in the _mic_ of time.” He says waving the microphone a bit.

That earns a chuckle from you. Oh jeez, puns and bad jokes were a weakness for you. And the fact that it was coming from this cute skeleton was putting your brain on overtime. A few more puns were thrown around until his real bit began.

“my bro got mad at me the other day ‘cuz i was making so much noise. and i told him ‘bro, i gotta practice my instrument.’ and he asked me what i was playing and i said, ‘my favorite, the _trom-bone_.’ “ Sans says earning a few groans and laughs around the bar.

You almost did a spit take with your whiskey at the joke. Oh gods, he did skeleton puns too? You were going to have a hard time here. The small skeleton kept giving off pun after pun soon it was becoming really hard to hold in your laughter. Soon though he thanked the crowd and walked off the stage. Looking up at the time you realized how late it was and paid your tab and left the bar. 

You would definitely be a regular at Grillby’s.


	2. Always the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the long break! I detailed everything [here](http://nekoelena.tumblr.com/post/155881014153/alright-um-im-sorry-that-im-answering-this) if you wanted to take a look. I'm back with more chapters and a new posting schedule. 
> 
> Tomorrow will update on Mondays
> 
> Love, Magic and Murder on Wednesdays
> 
> The Bone Doctor on Fridays

The next morning was passed by sleeping in. You fucking hated mornings and any time you got to sleep in you took it. When you finally did wake up around 11:24am you decided that you should get to the bank and then get some lunch. Standing up from the bed you yawned and stretched your arms out. The bones in your shoulder and neck cracked with an audible pop around the room. Letting out your breath you smiled and walked over to the dresser.

Getting out blue jeans and a shirt you pulled the clothes on and looked down at yourself. The shirt was black and said ‘Sometimes I use big words so I can sound more photosynthesis’. It was one of your favorites because you knew a few people who wouldn’t get the joke. Tugging on your boots you ruffled your hair a bit, brushed your teeth and walked out of the apartment grabbing your keys and wallet at the door.

Once outside you hissed at the bright lights, “Oh god...natural liiiiiiiggggghhhhht.” You groaned, then chuckled to yourself at the joke.

It was an easy walk to the bank. Small bank but they got things you needed done without much hassle. Walking inside you went up to the window and placed half of your prize money down, “Hi, I’m going to deposit this into my second account.” You said and the woman asked you to slide your card.

When you did her eyes scanned the screen and the woman looked over at you, “Sir, it seems that this checking account hasn’t had any withdrawal since its activation. Would you like to change it into a savings account?”

You sigh a bit and shake your head, “No thank you.” You answer, “I’d just like to deposit.” When the woman nods you give her the money and she counts it then inputs it. 

“Alright, all set! Can I help you with anything else?” She asks with a bright smile.

“Nope. Thank you so much. Have a wonderful day.” You say and walk out of the building.

Checking your watch as you walk down the street you realize that you can meet your friend a lot sooner than you thought. You pulled out your phone and messaged him.

You 12:34pm  
* yo felix i got out of the bank see you soon :*

You laughed at the emoji because you knew it would freak out the cat monster you had grown close to over the past month. You had met Felix while the two of you were in line for coffee. He didn’t have enough change so you just pushed past him and paid for his drink. He got upset at you and you just winked at him and told him he could just be a cool cat and let it go. From there you saw him the next day and he bought you coffee and the two of you talked. 

Kitty 12:36pm  
* ok but seriously stop with the emoji crap

You laughed as you turned the corner on the street and saw a few men standing around. They seemed to be angry by the way their shoulders were tense and held out to puff their chests. You arched your brow pocketing your phone and looked in between them. In front of the two men was a small dinosaur monster. By the dress they wore you thought they were female but didn’t want to assume. They were shaking like a leaf though and looked to be on the verge of tears.

Growling you thought up a plan fairly quickly and started to walk straight up to the men. You were unafraid as they were a head shorter than you and didn’t look all that strong. Putting your hands on their shoulders you pushed them out of the way and smiled down at the monster.

“Sweetie! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” You say sweetly and move closer to the monster hoping she will get the hint you were trying to help.

The small monster looked at you fearful for a second before it seemed to click, “O-Oh...D-d-darling… I um..”

You cursed in your mind that they were so scared they were stuttering. Not even thinking twice about it you reached down and scooped her up and started to walk away from the men. “Shhh, it’s alright babe. I’m here now.” you say as the monster squeaks and holds onto your shirt.

“Hey! You’re dating that freak of nature?!” One of the men called.

You stopped and turned your head to glare at them, “So what if I am?” You asked coldly and you watched as the men flinched and just kicked the dirt walking away.

You wiped the anger from your face and kept walking, “You alright there? Sorry if I freaked you out. I’m ___.” 

The monster jumps a bit at your voice and looks up at you a blush coming on their scales, “I-I um.. Th-thank you… I’m A-Alphys…”

Smiling you stopped and let the monster down. “Nice to meet you Alphys. Would you like me to walk you to wherever you need to go? I’d be more than happy to.”

Alphys blushed again and shook her head fast, “N-no.. I um...M-my g-g-girlfriend… um… she will b-be here s-s-soon…”

You felt your heart swell at the thought that this little stuttering mess had a girlfriend. It was just too precious. Nodding your head you winked at her, “Alright then sweet cheeks, I’ll see you around hopefully.”

You turned and left the adorable monster to go find another adorable monster. You snickered to yourself as you thought of what Felix would say if you called him adorable. When you finally made it to the park you saw Felix sitting on a bench a few feet away from a nice cream stand. Smirking you saw Felix staring at the blue Nice Cream bunny monster whose name was Nicky. 

“Yo Felix.” You say sitting down next to him.

The cat monster jumps in his seat and looks over at you, “Oh, hey buddy. What took you so long?” he asks.

You shrug your shoulders, “I saw a monster being bullied so I helped them.” You say simply.

Felix rolls his eyes and sighs, “Always the hero I see.”

“Awww, don’t be jealous. I’ll be your hero any day.” You whisper blowing on his ear.

The ear flicks and he glares at you, “Do you flirt with everything you see?”

That has you pause for a second and you grin, “I did see an attractive looking bowl of cereal the other day.”

Felix rolls his eyes and punches you in the arm, “Be serious here. I haven’t seen you actually date anyone in all the time I’ve known you. Don’t you want to like… find a partner?”

You think about that for a moment. Did you want a partner? Someone to come home to? To cook dinner for? Start a family? When you think of family something tightened in your chest and you sigh. It was a nice idea but not something you could ever get. Not after…. You shook your head and looked at Felix, “I’m good. You sure you aren’t projecting your feelings for Nicky on me though?”

You laughed hard as Felix’s face grew bright with a blush on his fur. It was always an amazing sight to see fur blush. “S-shut up ___…” he says looking completely nervous with Nicky around to overhear them.

You watch as Felix pulls out his phone and scrolls through it trying to ignore you. You poke at him and he swats you away, “Aww, come on Felix… lighten up…” you say chuckling as he swats at you again. You are about to say something more when he speaks.

“H-hey...buddy, did the monster you saved give you a name?” He asks a little nervous.

“Uh..yeah. Think she said her name was...oh! Alphys.” You say snapping your fingers.

The veins in the cat’s neck seem to grow larger and you know that’s a sign of Felix stressing out. Strange that only seemed to happen when his old boss was involved. “What? What does it mean that I helped Alphys?” You ask.

Felix held out his phone to show you and on it was the monster UnderNet where user ALPHYS had posted online.

* I just got saved from a strong handsome human! I was being bullied and he just scooped me up in his arms and walked away from them! It was so amazing! Just like an anime! * 

You blinked a bit and scrolled down the comments. A CoolSkeleton95 had responded saying that humans were the best and the human should get thank you spaghetti, while a user StrongFish91 was cursing the human for touching ALPHYS. You handed Felix his phone back, “Did I just accidentally start a fight in their relationship because I picked her up?”

Felix looks at you confused, “How the hell did you know Alphys and Undyne were dating?”

“Alphys mentioned she had a girlfriend and the user StrongFish is StrongJealous.” you say snapping your fingers.

Felix rolls his eyes, “They’ll be fine. Undyne gets jealous over everyone and Alphys is just obsessed with anime. She obsesses over Undyne more so it should be good.”

You nod then decide to take a stab in the dark, “So that CoolSkeleton… does he make bone puns by chance?”

“Papyrus?” Felix looks confused, “No. Papyrus hates puns. His older brother Sans though is a part time comedian. Why are you asking?” He asks looking over at you.

You cough a bit and look away from Felix, “I might have seen Sans do a comedy thing last night at Grillby’s.”

Felix laughs, “Oh man, hope you didn’t say anything to Grillby about him. Sans is a regular and best friends with the fire monster.”

When your face goes red Felix explodes into laughter, “Oh stars! What did you say?!”

“Nothing major!” You protest and scratch your head, “I may have just asked Grillby for the name of short, cute and boney…”

Felix doesn’t stop laughing and you have to roll your eyes at him. It wasn’t that bad. You flirted with a lot of people. Why was it so funny that you thought the short skeleton was attractive? Deciding to let things slide down your back as you usually do you grin at Felix and wink at him.

“What are you jealous beau?” You ask and Felix stops laughing.

“Pfft, yeah right. The only person Sans cares about is his brother….and maybe Grillby.”

“The cool skeleton?”

“Yeah. Papyrus is an alright guy. He trained with Undyne to try to be in the Royal Guard in the underground.” Felix pulls out a cigarette and lights it up to try and relax himself.

“How come he never got in?” You ask then wave off Felix’s confused expression, “You said ‘try to be’.”

Felix shrugged, “The Royal Guard was hard work. Not to say Papyrus is weak, he’s just way too nice. Back then it was about… protecting citizens from humans that fell down, any way you could and… Undyne didn’t think Papyrus would be able to do that and she didn’t want to force him to either.”

You nod your head a bit and lean back in the bench. You knew Felix wasn’t telling you the whole truth. Hell, none of the monsters from the underground told anyone the whole truth of what went on down there. It was a mystery and the King had proclaimed that no humans should know more than they should. That had caused a media field day but the King had calmed them down with technology that worked with magic. The brush off only made the fanatics all the more crazy about getting the truth. You didn’t care either way. Let people have their secrets. Everyone has one or two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s hours later when you and Felix walk into Grillby’s for drinks and burgers. Felix only orders the fries and you order both of you shots of whiskey. You were on shot number three when a chorus of ‘Sans!’ erupted around the room. Holding up your head you saw the small skeleton walk into the room with that same wide grin. He walked to the bar and sat on the stool. Your eyes widened when you saw him pick up the ketchup bottle and drink from it straight.

“Yo, Felix, did I see that right? Did he just drink ketchup?” You whisper to the cat monster.

Felix looks over and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, don’t know when he started that but Sans drinks ketchup like water.”

You are about to ask Felix to lower his voice when the cat gets a glint in his eyes and perks up, “What’s this? I have the upper hand now?” 

You groan and put your hand on your face knowing you maybe shouldn’t have said anything. You could see the mischievous look in his eyes. Like a cat wanting to hit something off a table. You were the thing. Growling you looked at him, “You do anything and I’ll tell Nicky.”

With that the look was gone and Felix slumped into the booth again growling, “You don’t play fair.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t be an angry kitty.” 

Felix was about to respond when the door to the bar slammed open. The both of you, as well as the entire bar, looked over to see a human. You recognize the brown buzz cut hair and sigh a bit knowing the man was probably looking for you.

“Bones!!!” Eagle Wings yelled glaring in your direction.

Funny enough, all the monsters in the room turned to look over at Sans. You would have laughed if Eagle wasn’t walking into the bar with death in his eyes. Standing up you could feel the eyes lock onto you as you moved away from Felix up to the human, “What do you want Eagle? I’m having a nice time.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your nice time! You fucking owe me!” Eagle screamed clenching his fists.

You could see some of the monsters get nervous around the two of you. You knew that intent was everything with monsters, one clean hit from Eagle in this state and...you didn’t want to think about it. You had to cool the situation down without violence or get him away from the monsters. “What do I owe you? It was a fair fight.” You say calmly.

Eagle glared and pointed at you, “That’s bullshit and you know it! That shit was rigged!”

“Nothing rigged about it Eagle.”

“You broke my fucking ribs!”

You shrugged, “They call me The Bone Doctor for a reason Eagle. You knew this going in. You signed the waiver. Get your panties out of your crack and man up.” you say and hold out your hands to the side as you shake your head, “I even gave you the first punch. It’s not my fault you K.O.’d with one kick.”

Eagle just seemed to get more enraged. His body shook with his anger and you could hear someone walking up next to you. “H-hey...buddy maybe you should….”

Felix was cut off as Eagle glared at the cat monster, “No one is talking to you freak!” He yelled and finally threw a punch. 

Straight at Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +10 love points to whoever gets the reference at the beginning of the chapter. :3
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter~ See you next week!


	3. Schedule an Appointment with your Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not so surprisingly no one got the reference. It was a couple days ago that I realized that you guys probably wouldn't have see DBZ Abridged. Welp, the reference I made was when Bones came out of his house and screamed, "Oh god, natural liiiiiigggghhhh!" I found the clip that it happens [here](https://youtu.be/iX-K5Dj0ByM) but if you just wanna see the quote it happens at 1:33. <3 I love the original series and the abridged is done by guys who love it as well and make it SO much better/funnier. <3

You could hear Felix gasp, right after the gasp there was a slap of flesh on flesh as you had thrown your hand out and caught Eagle’s fist. The room was silent as everyone watched the two humans. You turned your head to see that Felix was alright, then you moved your eyes back to Eagle. You saw him flinch so you knew your face was contorted with rage. You only got this angry on rare occasions. 

“You know Eagle, I’m a nice guy. I let you have the first punch. I let you leave the ring with only a few ribs broken. I even indulged your little rant right here.” you say walking forward towards him. His fist was still in your hand and you were slowly pushing it back. “And how do you repay my kindness? By attacking my friends and calling them freaks? No. You don’t get away with that. Let’s take a walk.”

“W-w-wait...no...I… I’m sorry! Bones!”

You laugh as you push the man towards the door, “It’s time for your doctor's appointment..”

The last thing the monsters saw was your back in the doorway and the last they heard was Eagle screaming in fear. Once outside you walked him to the side of the building and glared down at him, “Are you gonna come back here?”

“N-no..” Eagle whimpered fear in his eyes as he watched his fist bend backwards towards his wrist more.

“Are you gonna attack any monsters again?”

“No! Please! I won’t! Just don’t break my wrist!”

You looked him over and shrugged, “Sure.” And with your word you released his wrist. The relief on the man’s face was short lived as you kick him in the chest sending him flying down the street. When he lands he stands up holding his chest. You arch your brow wondering if he’s going to come back at you but he turns and runs down the road.

Rolling your eyes you walk back to the door and walk inside. There is chaos around the room as Felix is boxed in by all of the dog monsters in the room. The few drunks are just watching and Grillby seems to be trying to talk down the dogs.

“Who is that human?”

“Why was he here?” 

“He’s dangerous!”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed BurgerPants!?”

You could see Felix’s ears flat on his head and the mention of his ‘nickname’ made your eye twitch. They hadn’t noticed you enter again so you stalked up and grabbed Felix and pulled him behind you, “His name is Felix.”

The room fell silent as the monsters realized you were there again. The only one who didn’t seem to have any opinion was Sans. The small monster was still sitting at his stool holding onto the bottle of ketchup. All of the monsters watched you and you felt Felix touch your arm.

“_-___, its cool man…” 

You shook your head, “It’s not. That is not your name and it’s rude for them to call you that stupid name.” You say and look at the dog patrol, “It’s bullying and I won’t let them do it.”

Felix sighed and tugged on your shirt and you are about to look over at him when something in your vision shifts. Your eyes snap towards Sans who is now standing in between you and the other monsters. His hands are in his pockets and he still has that lazy smile but it seems a bit strained. Having him this close you realize that he is shorter than you only reaching the bottom of your shoulders. 

“listen buddy, you’re making people uncomfortable.” Sans says looking up at you and you realize he is trying to intimidate you.

Holy shit he’s adorable…

Silence goes around the room again and you hear Felix groan in exasperation. Sans looks so confused and you see a faint blue hue come across his skull. You start to wonder if that’s a blush when you realize that Felix is talking, “Oh my god ___...you said that out loud.”

You feel your heart skip a beat and you look back at Felix, “I did?! Shit!” You look back at Sans freaking out, “I can fix this. Uh…” You snap your fingers into finger guns, “I was blinded by your beauty; I'm going to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes.”

You think you’ve nailed it when you see the blue on his skull getting deeper and then you feel Felix smack you across the back of your head. You grunt and hunch over as Felix yells at you, “Seriously?! ___ what have I told you about flirting with everyone?”

You turn your head to Felix and give a mock cry, “You hit me…. I thought we were friends..” You whimper.

Felix just rolls his eyes and grabs your ear, “I’m so done with you. I’m taking you home dude. You are just an idiot.”

As Felix drags you from the bar with a chorus of ‘ow’s coming from you, you look back and give a wink to Sans. The small skeleton looks away from you towards the floor and you chuckle a bit. Once down the street Felix releases you and shakes a bit, fur on his ears and tail shifting slightly. “T-thanks for that...catching the punch and...for you know..”

You rubbed your ear and smiled, “It’s no problem. It was because of me that Eagle was even there. Some guys don’t know how to give up after the fight. Sorry you had to see me like that..” You say then look away, “And um...thanks for helping to defuse the situation afterwards. Don’t know if I’ll be able to go back again though.”

Felix looked over at you, “Nah you can. Grillby was trying to calm the dogs down in your defense. Says you told him what your job was.”

You smacked your head, “Duh...I did tell him yesterday. Eh, even so I’ll give it a few days before I go back.”

“Yeah, especially since you just hit on Sans in front of everyone.”

Eyes going wide you grabbed your hair as the two of you started to walk down the street, “I have no idea what came over me...I didn’t even realize I said that out loud! That has never happened before!”

Felix only laughed at you as the two of you walked to your respective homes. For Felix, it was a standard home in a nice monster suburb. For you it was your two bedroom apartment. It was one of those apartment buildings where it was all just mini houses in a closed area. No one above him and a few feet before another house. It was decent with the living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. One of the rooms you just used for storage and some of your training equipment.

Once you saw Felix walk into his house you walked down to your apartment looking up at the stars. Today was a flurry of events and you wondered what the future would bring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed and you were in the park leaning over the nice cream stand talking to Felix. The two of you were having an in depth conversation on what was considered a nice compliment and what could be taken as lewd when the two of you heard a shout from across the park.

“HUUUUMMMMAAAANNNN!!!!!”

Both of you looked over and you were confused while Felix groaned. A blue fish monster with striking red hair stood at the end of the park pointing at you with pure rage on her face. Next to her was the small dinosaur monster you had saved a few days ago. Behind her was a tall skeleton who looked a bit nervous. He wore jogging shorts, a crop top that said ‘jog boy’ and an orange scarf and orange gloves.

While you were taking all of this in the fish monster charged at you. You only had a moment to brace yourself as she tackled you to the ground. She held your shirt collar in her fists as she hovered over your body on the ground. Her eye seemed to have a fire in them as she glared down at you. It was then you noticed that one of her eyes was covered by an eye patch.

“So you’re the human that picked up _my_ Alphys!” The monster screamed in your face.

You blinked for a moment trying to process everything then started to laugh, “Oh wow, are you her girlfriend? That is so awesome.”

The monster looked at you strangely, some of her rage leaving, “What?”

“The day I helped Alphys. She told me she had a girlfriend and I knew I wanted to meet the monster or human that was able to catch such a cutie.” You said with a grin.

The woman stared at you for the longest moment before her own grin erupted on her face, “She is the cutest isn’t she?!” She yelled standing up and taking your hand to pull you to your feet, “I’m Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard!”

“Holy shit really?” You laughed and dusted your pants a bit, “I’m ___.”

Felix put his chin his hand looking over at the two of you, “Yo, Undyne you go around tackling every human that gets near Alphys?”

Undyne looked over at Felix and rolled her eyes, “If I have to! I’ll protect my wifu no matter the cost!” She yelled as Alphys and the skeleton walked over to them.

You chuckled a bit at the wifu bit and shrugged at Felix, “I don’t mind. It’s good to know she has a protective girlfriend.”

The other two monsters finally walked over seeing Undyne help you up. Alphys looked up at you with a smile, “I-its nice to s-see you again. S-sorry about Undyne.” she said shyly her fingers pressing together.

You smiled and booped her nose, “No problem here Alphys.”

“Yo! No poking my girl!” Undyne yelled but this time it was in a friendly manner.

You laughed and poked her nose as well, “Were you jealous? I can poke you too.” You chuckled at the blush on her fins. Felix just groaned.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson a few days ago about flirting with people?” Felix asked rolling his eyes at the antics.

You were able to keep your blush down and you looked away from your friend, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” you say and finally look at the other skeleton.

“Oh uh, Hi there. I’m ___.” You say holding out a hand to him with a smile.

The nervousness just vanishes from the skeletons frame and he holds his shoulders high, “Hello human! I am the Great Papyrus!” He says taking your hand and shaking it roughly.

You grunt but allow him to do it. “Nice to meet you Great Papyrus. Might I say that is an excellent workout outfit.” You say grinning at him.

Papyrus’ face seems to sparkle at your words and Felix groans again. “You really like it human!” Papyrus asked with bright eyes.

You held out a thumbs up, “Of course!”

Papyrus was going to say something more when Undyne caught him around the neck bone and started to rub her fist on his skull, “Come on Pap! Time for your training!”

“Don’t noogie the skeleton!” Papyrus yelled as he was dragged away to a separate part of the park.

You watched on seeing how adorable Papyrus was. The skeleton was a giant cinnamon bunny but as he watched their training start he saw how the demeanor changed. He saw the spark of knowledge behind his eyes as he dodged attacks and only moved forward at the right time. He honestly surprised you with his movies. You looked to Felix with a wide grin, “Can I have him?”

Felix looked shocked then shook his head, “No.”

You felt chest fallen, “But why! You won’t let me have the small skeleton, so why can’ I have the big one?” You complained.

Felix rolled his eyes, “I didn’t say you couldn’t have the little one, I only said you wouldn’t be able to catch him.”

Grumbling you lean back on his stand, “I’m not joking when I said that he moved faster than I could see. I swear he was on the stool before I looked back at those dog monsters. There’s no way he could have gotten in front of me without me seeing him get up.”

“Sans? He’s the laziest monster I know. He may have that smile always on his face but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him really smile… you know?” Felix said reaching for his pack of cigarettes. When he pulled one out and lit it up your phone started to buzz in your pocket.

Looking down you saw it was Cory and you huffed a breath before answering it, “Joe’s Strip Club, can I interest you in our newest selection of virgin men?”

You chuckled softly when Cory growled at you, “Shut the fuck up Bones. I’m calling on business.” 

You sat up at that, “What’s going on Cory? New fight or something else?”

Felix looked up at you and arched a brow. You glanced at him and motioned with your head at his pack. He held it out to you and you grabbed one and Felix reached up to light it. Inhaling the smoke you listened to Cory, “We heard about your fight with Eagle at a monster bar. Someone caught sight of it and posted it on social media.”

“I had every right to kick that guy’s ass. He tried to start shit and threw a punch.” You replied.

“I believe you Bones, but all anyone sees is a video of you kicking him down the street. Because of that they needed me to ask you about it.” Cory sighs, “What did he say Bones? You don’t lose your cool like that.”

You held your cig in your fingers tightly and you took another sharp inhale before exhaling on the receiver with a growl, “He came into the bar shouting that we rigged the fight. That I owed him some shit. I was trying to talk him down but he took a swing at my friend. So I grabbed him and escorted him out.”

Cory cursed and you could hear him tapping his pen against whatever surface was near him. He did that out of habit when he was thinking. “Looks like we’ll have to speed up this process then….”

“What process?” You question not liking the sound of that.

The tapping stops, “Me and the other people in charge were trying to get more viewers, more bets...so we figured we could make a site for people to watch the fights live online. We were going to launch the site in a couple months… but because of this, the need to record these fights increased. We’ll need to get it in the next week or two.”

You paused for a moment something coming to your mind, “Cory...is this not the first time someone has claimed a fight was rigged?”

Cory laughed, “Of course not! People always scream that the fights are a scam. That’s why we were making the site. So they could shut the fuck up.”

The tapping started again, “You do have a fight tomorrow. You’re fighting against a guy called Iron Dragon.”

You roll your eyes, “Let me guess, he calls himself Iron Dragon because his muscles are made of iron?”

Cory laughed, “How did you know?”

You chuckled and took another drag, “Lucky guess. He can call himself whatever he wants.” you blew out smoke, “His bones will break..iron or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you y'all have idea for new cage fighter names I'll be happy to hear them! Lol And for some added laughs this story was originally going to be called The Bone Daddy but I couldn't stop laughing at it so I changed Daddy to Doctor. I just...omg... Sans whimpering 'daddy' just...it makes me laugh so hard and I couldn't do it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D See you all next week~ <3


	4. Grab it and Don't. Let. Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a 2 parter. I was originally planning to have this as one chapter but it just got so long that I have to split it up. Sorry Guys. Enjoy. <3

_‘I have an erection~!’_

Smirking at your ringtone you move your finger to answer the phone on speaker as you are currently busy shaving. “Kim’s Tattoo Parlor Home of the best tramp stamps.” You say as you bring the razor down your cheek.

“Why the fuck do you have to answer your phone like that?” Cory asks his voice echoing in the bathroom.

“Keeps the telemarketers away.” You respond cleaning the blade then going back to your cheek, “You need something?”

“Yeah, the fight is cancelled.”

You stop and look down at your phone, “Why?”

“Iron Dragon said he doesn’t want to fight you until we have the site up and running. He, and most of everyone else, wants to make sure none of the fight is rigged.” Cory responds and you can hear the eye roll the man is giving.

Sighing you shake your head and continue shaving. It wasn’t good to only have one cheek looking nice. “So what? I’m out of money until this site goes up?”

Cory laughed, “Hardly. I know you Bones, you don’t spend money on jack shit. Plus, our IT guys and designers are working faster than we thought. The site will be up in a few more days. End of the week you should have more money. That is, if you win.” 

You smirked, “When haven’t I won Cory?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe that one day you just didn’t show up to the fight.” 

Your face darkened thinking of that day, “There was a good reason there Cory. And it was years ago. In the beginning of my fights.” You say wanting to change the topic quickly, “Plus, you are only thinking of my professional fights. Some of those underground ones get pretty dicey.” You laugh.

Cory sighs in the receiver, “Yeah yeah… whatever. I’ll call you back in a few days with the info. You should still be fighting Iron Dragon but who knows right now. Bye Bones.”

“Cya Cory.” You say and tap your finger on the end call button.

You look at yourself in the mirror thoughts bringing you back to that day years ago. Your hand moves down to the inside of your elbow. The small hole that was once there...the large hole it left in you… Growling you clench your fist and slam it into the wall at your side. You weren’t going down there again. You couldn’t.

Shaking your head you picked the razor back up and finished your face. When that was done you decided to get out of the house and do something. You had all this pent up energy that you couldn’t expel through your fight now. You had to do something. Shrugging on a loose shirt and jeans you decide to test the waters at Grillby’s again. Maybe you could see that cute skeleton again.

Laughing to yourself you grabbed your items and walked out of the house locking the door. The sun had already begun to set when you had started shaving. Now it was dark. Street lights were on and cars drove by fast on the street by people eager to get home. Placing your hands in your jean pockets you kept walking. It was quiet, except for the cars, weirdly quiet. 

Just as you were two blocks from Grillby’s you heard a strange sound. Stopping in your tracks you looked around and saw and alleyway. There was scuffles of feet and grunts and growls. You wondered if it was a dog or something but the faint sound of someone sobbing kept you from walking on.

“you think i’m just gonna stand here and take it?” said a voice from the darkness.

Your eyes went wide. You knew that voice. Not wanting to distract anyone, so you could see what was going on, you walked into the alley. The lights from the other end lit up the scene in front of you. Three men surrounding Sans and a smaller monster in a large scarf. Two men held knives and one held a brick. On their shirts you could see poorly made neo-Nazi patches. You growled at the skinheads and walked over to them.

“What’s going on here?” You asked your eyes looking directly at Sans.

Sans attention jumped to your voice and you could see the slight recognition on his face seeing you. You could see blue sweat on his skull and he looked like he was panting. The three others looked over at you and one growled, “Nothing to see her-”

“I wasn’t talking to you” You spit glaring at the one who spoke. When he flinches at your voice you look back at Sans, “I was talking to you.”

Sans seems to shake under your gaze and he looks around before answering, “i...i heard marry crying. came in to find these guys trying to dust her.”

You nodded a bit and looked at the men, “You boys like dusting monsters?”

The men look from the monsters to you, “So what if we do?”

You chuckled and brought your hands up to crack the knuckles, “Well then you boys just got a doctor’s appointment.” You held your arms out, “They call me The Bone Doctor and I’ll be giving you three your ass kickings today.” 

Two of the men start to laugh at you, “What is that? Some sort of superhero thing?”

The last one looks at you with wide eyes, “Dudes...shut up.. Thats...holy fuck… Thats THE Bone Doctor. From the fucking cage rings. He’s that cage fighter. He’s never lost a match.”

The other two look at you up and down as you just wait. “His record is 14 to 1. He’s lost one match.”

Your eye twitches at the mention of that match again. The third man speaks up again, “Only because he didn’t fucking show...we gotta go guys. I’m not fucking getting broken bones because of monsters dude.”

The first one glares, “He doesn’t hit first. It’s like his motto or something.”

The second one blinks a bit dumbly and doesn’t notice you walking closer, “What the fuck’s a motto?”

You grab his fist holding the knife and slam it into the wall making him drop the weapon with a cry, “Nothing much. What’s a motto with you?” you ask bringing your knee up into his gut. 

As he falls to the ground you turn to the other two, “He...He didn’t swing first! He didn’t punch first!”

You grin a bit as you punch the man on the ground in the face to make him stay down, “Oh I’m sorry. But only fair fights get the first punch.” You start for them again, “You assholes don’t get a fair fight.” 

The other two glared and rushed for you. Bringing your hands up you evaded and dodged their weapons. The first man swung the knife towards you and you were able to duck out of the way. The second man threw his brick and it hit your shoulder. Grunting you took a step back as the first man came back in front of your face. 

“Who knew the Bone Doctor was fucking monster lover.” He growled as he took a swing at you with his knife.

You grabbed his wrist and started to twist it back, “I haven’t found a partner yet so is it really monster lover and not monster supporter?” You ask with a grin.

The man glares and kicks his leg up into your gut. Not wanting him to kick the wind out of you, you grab his leg with both hands stupidly. Your first mistake. The man grins and punches you in your other side. You roar in pain and bring your arm back to punch the man in the crotch as you still had his leg in the air. The man cried out his voice going higher and fell to the ground in a heap. 

You kicked him in the head to knock him out quickly and had just enough time to dodge the punch the last man sent. Your eyes scan the area, two down, one brick near the last guy, one knife? Where did the other knife go? The thought was pulled from you as the last man picked up the brick near his feet and held it up, “Fuck you Bone Doctor, and fuck these monsters!”

You rushed towards the man but felt a tightness in your side that had you stumbling to the ground. You could only watch as the man threw the brick, but it wasn’t at you. It was straight for the monsters behind you. You heard the scream of fear from the small monster and the gasp from Sans. Pushing yourself up through the pain you uppercutted the man sending him into the ground.

Panting you looked at the men on the ground and then down at your side. Lifting your shirt you saw where the second knife was. You couldn’t take it out on your own, it would bleed too much. You had to call the police then the hospital. Your thoughts were stalled as the monster behind you screamed, “Sans!!!”

Turning you saw the small skeleton on the ground. One of his arms was over the other monster and there was a large crack in the back of his skull. You felt your blood run cold realizing he took the hit from the brick to save the other monster. You rushed over as fast as you could and started to pick him up.

“Fuck...Sans, hey can you hear me?” You asked then your eyes went wide seeing small fleck of dust falling from his skull, “No..no nono….”

The monster near you sniffed and looked up at you, “He...He only has 1 hp...Oh stars, why did he protect me?”

“Are you a healer? Where is the closest healer?” You asked starting to panic.

“I...I don’t know the magic...but his brother does. I...I can call him..but..he...he won’t make it..” They whimpered.

You looked at Sans and saw something under his white shirt flickering and shaking. Looking away from it you glared, “He will. I’ll make sure of it. Call Papyrus, tell him I’m taking his brother to Grillby’s. There has to be a healer there that can help until Papyrus is there.”

The monster nodded and gasped as you started to lift Sans shirt, “W-what are you doing?”

You gulped as you saw the light under his ribs. Your hand shook along with your voice, “I have no idea...but I can’t let him die…” You say and thrust your hand up into his ribs to grab onto the light.

Your hand could feel the small fragile thing you were holding. Could feel the cracks overtaking it. Could feel it trying to break apart. Your hand clenched tighter keeping it together. Sans screamed in pain but didn’t open his eyes. The dust slowed from his skull and the monster looked at you with fear.

Ignoring her you kept your hand clenched and shifted Sans into your other arm so you could stand. Once up you looked down, “What are you waiting for?! Call Papyrus!” You yelled as you started to jog as fast as your wound would allow to Grillby’s. You hoped to any god watching that she listened to you.

The pain in your side increased but you pushed it away as you jogged. You had to get Sans to a healer, you couldn’t let him die. Images started to flicker in your vision and it made you stumble a bit. The pavement flickered to snow then back again. Buildings looked like log buildings spaced more apart. You shook your head wondering if the pain was making you go insane. But you had had similar pain to this before, it wasn’t that.

When the image of Papyrus flashed in your vision you realized it was you were somehow seeing things from Sans. The thing in your hand...it was showing you things….memories? Papyrus flashed again, happy. Flash. Sad. Flash. Vines around his throat. Flash. Vines intertwined in his bones. Flash. Vines intertwined in Sans. Flash. Papyrus missing a tooth and looking so scared and lost. Flash. He woke up. Flash. He woke up. Flash. He wOKE UP! Flash. HE WOKE UP!! Flash. A child alone and scared. Flash. The stars.

You shook your head hard to get the images to leave. Blinking up you realized you were coming up to Grillby’s. Quickening your pace you pushed the door open with your shoulder and almost fell to your knees but was able to get in further before you did. “Grillby! Help! Is there a healer?!” You screamed.

The bar fell silent as all eyes turned towards you. It was a scary sight. You, blood flecked on your clothes and running down your side holding Sans who was very slowly dropping dust from his skull and your arm inside of his ribs. Glass broke behind the bar and Grillby vaulted over the bar top running over to you. 

“Sans!” The bartender yelled his voice louder than you ever heard it. “What happened?!”

You looked up at the fire monster, “I was on my...my way over here..” You begin the flashes of images speeding up, “heard...heard him and.. He was fighting three humans… I took over and knocked them out but… one got a hit before i could stop it….i ran here...please heal him…” You say growling at the migraine you were now getting from so many images and colors overlapping your vision.

Grillby placed a hand over his skull and you faintly saw the red flames turn a shade of green. The object in your hand started to slow down its shaking, but you still felt you couldn’t release it. Grillby looked down at your arm and back at you, “Why is your arm there?” He asked calmly.

You gave a dry laugh, “I...I honestly have no idea...I saw something glowing..breaking...and I just...I grabbed it. I’m holding it together….”

Gasps went around the room and Grillby looked at you like you grew a second head. He looked down again and you followed his gaze. You could see your hand vaguely through Sans ribs and the glowing white object you held. Grillby then pulled his hand away, “Papyrus has to heal him, I’ve done all I can but with his low HP...My magic can’t penetrate, only family or a mate can now. Just...don’t let go.” 

You look at him and nod, “Wasn’t planning to..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. It seems that's all I ever do now in my stories. Lol. <3 See you all next week!
> 
> Also, before people get confused or stuff I'll say this. This universe is a true pacifist. Which means Frisk never reset once. They never did a genocide. So when you see the PTSD Sans tag. That's all from Flowey before Frisk fell.


	5. So....What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! <3 Have fun~

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Pictures kept flashing in your mind. Things that could never have happened. Things that you wish were a lie. Sad things. Happy things. Terrible things. Your migraine just started getting worse and worse. When you felt Grillby lift up the side of your shirt you shook your head trying to focus.

“___, I can heal this.” The fire monster said letting his hand hover over the knife.

You shook your head again, “N-no...you do that...and I may lose my grip… I’m fine… I’m fine…”

Grillby watched your face before sighing and putting your shirt down. You don’t know how much time had passed before there was a screeching outside. Then the door to the bar slammed open again, “SANS?!”

You looked back a bit and saw Papyrus run over to you and drop to his knees, “B-brother?” The tall skeleton whimpered his voice lower than you ever heard it.

Grillby placed a hand on the skeletons shoulder, “Papyrus, ___ is holding his soul together. You need to heal it quickly. I don’t know how much longer it will stay like this, or what the damage could be.”

Papyrus snapped his head to look at you shocked and Grillby’s words started to register in your brain, “I’m holding what?!” you cried looking back down at your hand through Sans ribs.

“His soul!” Papyrus said his voice coming back, “Human! I need you to pull your arm out and bring his soul with you! Can you do that?”

You gulped a bit and nodded. Slowly and not relaxing your grip you pulled your arm down out of the smaller skeletons ribs. When you were past the bottom ribs you could finally focus on what you were holding. A small inverted white heart. Spider cracks took over it and it pulsed with the need to shatter. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it.

Warm hands covered your eyes and you gasped as Grillby spoke behind you, “It’s very rude to stare.”

“S-sorry…” You whisper but Grillby doesn’t move his hands.

You can’t see it but you faintly _feel_ it as Papyrus hovers his hands over the soul. The pulsing in your hand quickens before it starts to slowly fade. Soon only a dull thrum is left coursing in your hand. “Human, I’m going to move your arm up, and when I tell you, release my brothers soul!” Papyrus said and you could feel a bony hand on your elbow.

You nodded, Grillby’s hands moving with your head, and Papyrus pushed your arm up. You let the skeleton guide you and when he clenched his hand on your elbow you stopped. “Alright human! Release!”

Taking a deep breath you let your hand relax and felt the soul float above your hand. Slowly you pulled your arm back out of the skeleton and Grillby released your eyes. They snapped down to Sans and you were amazed to see that the crack on his skull was fully healed. Papyrus made a small sound and you looked up at him. He was watching his brother worried and you gave a small smile, “Here Papyrus...he might feel better to wake up in your arms and not mine..”

Papyrus doesn’t hesitate and pulls his brother close to his ribs gently. You see small orange tears falling down the large skull. The sight warms and breaks your heart at the same time. If only you had been faster. If only you hadn’t grabbed that second guy with both arms. You really hoped Sans was going to be alright and wake up.

Grillby placed his hand on your shoulder, “Will you let me heal you now?” He asked almost a bit irritated.

You looked up at Grillby and nodded, “Yeah...sorry, go ahead Grillby.”

Moving slowly you lift up your shirt again and Grillby looks at the knife a bit nervous. “Here… I got this part..” You say not hesitating and gripping the base of the knife and pulling it out quickly. You cry out and drop the knife onto the ground. Punching your fist into the floor you growl at the searing pain caused by the removal. You can feel more blood pouring down your side, then a warmth hovers over the wound. Taking deep breaths you turn your head and watch as your skin starts to reknit itself and the pain slowly fades away.

“Thanks Grillby.” You say using the bottom of your shirt to clean the blood from your skin, “Would have taken me weeks to heal that.”

Grillby nodded, “You saved my friend...it was the least I could do.”

A small groan brought all attention to the skeletons. Looking over you saw Sans’ eye lights start to flicker to life, “p-paps?”

Papyrus squealed and hugged Sans tightly making the smaller grunt in shock at the force. Soon thought he wrapped his arms around his brother as well, “what happened bro? how am i in grillby’s?”

Papyrus pulled back and sniffed a bit, “The Human male found you in a fight with other humans! You got hurt and were going to dust brother! But the Human thought fast and he…” He paused and looked at you concerned, “He...grabbed your soul brother and held you together until I could heal you…”

Sans froze and turned to look at you scared. You could see the pure fear and terror in the skeletons face. You gave a small smile and shifted your weight so you weren’t on your knees as much anymore, “I uh...Honestly… I didn’t know what I was doing at the time but...I couldn’t just let you die..”

There is a long moment before Sans nods his skull a bit, “...t-thank you..”

You feel your head nod again and you start to stand up, “Welp, I’m gonna just go now… this is, uh… probably getting awkward for you… Sorry I wasn’t quicker.” You say as you stand up. Glancing around the room you saw that all the monsters were still watching you. You had to get out of there.

Not saying another word and not being stopped you walked to the door and left. You started walking down the street with no destination. The actions you took were now playing in your mind. You had grabbed his soul...his SOUL for christ sake. You knew from Felix that was a big taboo for monsters. Soul’s were a very private thing and to touch one meant you had a great amount of trust with that person.

Who the hell were you to Sans? Some random human who hit on him in the middle of an argument between monsters. No wonder he had looked at you with so much fear. If those flashes were anything to go by, he had been hurt, badly. Some of them didn’t even make sense to you. 

You stopped walking when you came to a door. Blinking you looked around and realized you had walked right to Felix’s house. Could you tell him about what happened? Would he shun you and throw you out? Word was going to get around eventually so you telling Felix what happened would be better than anyone else telling him. So, you knocked on the door.

When Felix answered the door he blinked at you, “___?”

You looked at him nervous, “I uh… .I did something bad..”

Felix arched a brow then moved aside to let you inside. You walked in and went straight to the kitchen. You knew that he kept human liquor here for you and right now, you need a strong drink. Pulling the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard you took a hard swig from the bottle and placed it on the table.

Felix walked over and sat down on the stool across from you, “So what did you do now?”

Taking a deep shuddering breath you recounted everything that had happened tonight. Starting with the call from Cory to when you showed up at his house. At the end of it all hairs were standing on end on Felix, “Let me get this straight.” He started, “Sans got injured and you just _shoved_ your hand into his ribs and grabbed his soul?!”

You threw your hands up in the air, “I didn’t know it was his soul!”

“How could you not know that?! I told you about souls!”

“You never showed me one! I just saw a light about to shatter and I couldn’t let that happen!”

Felix opened his mouth to retort but closed it again and sighed, “Fine, you have me there but jesus ___. You think hitting on him was bad… he’s never gonna wanna be around you.” He said rubbing his ear. 

“That uh...that’s not all..” You say taking another long drink from the bottle, “I saw some shit...I don’t know what to make of it.”

“Saw shit? Like what?” Felix asked getting nervous.

You sighed and scratched at your own head, “I don’t know, memories I guess but… there were so many… too many and there were images of Papyrus dying and that just can’t be real… Papyrus was there at the bar… I just… fuck I don’t know Felix..”

Felix sat there watching you for the longest time. When he still didn’t speak you took another drink and slammed the bottle down sweat appearing on your head, “S-say something!”

Felix jumped and gave a weird wide smile, “I...I have no idea buddy, I know if you trust someone and they touch your soul they can see bits of your past but….I don’t understand how you saw anything from Sans, or why you saw Papyrus dying.”

Groaning you leaned your head on the counter letting the cool tile calm your head. It heated up fairly quickly from your freak out and intoxication. You started to grumble and Felix tilted his head at you, “What was that?”

You lifted your head up, “Sans looked at me with such fear! He’ll never wanna talk to me again! Fuck!”

Felix watched you for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter. You glared at the cat monster as he continued to laugh, “What?!” You yelled irritated. 

“You… you oh stars! You are more worried about Sans talking to you again, then anything else!” Felix said through giggles. “Holy shit...you really like him don’t you?”

Weather you were blushing from embarrassment or the alcohol you didn’t know, “I… I do not!...Maybe… so what if I do?!”

Felix started laughing all over again making you growl. “Oh stars! You can no longer make fun of me for liking Nicky. You have the same damn feelings for Sans.”

Rolling your eyes you put your head on your hand, “I’ve only seen him three times and one of those times I saved him from dying. Maybe I have a small crush but it’s not close to how you feel about Nicky.”

Felix shrugged his shoulders, “We’ll see ____. We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that~ Next chapter we're going to get more into the inner workings of our Reader. <3 What does he do on his days off? :3


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very ashamed at how short this chapter is. I had planned for this to be longer but when it ended I just couldn't think of anyway to bring it back without cutting it short for the next chapter. Ugh... I'm sorry everyone. Next week will be longer. I promise.

The next morning greets you with a pounding headache and the remnants of a nightmare that had nothing to do with any of _your_ memories. Groaning you sit up on the couch you were splayed out on and look around the room. You were still at Felix’s house. You must have passed out from the alcohol. Looking down at your shirt you saw that there was a sticky note attached to you. Plucking it off your shirt you laughed a bit.

‘Coffee in the pot. Drink it and go home. -Felix’

Pulling out your phone you pulled up Felix’s number and walked over to the counter to grab yourself a glass of sweet nectar. Going into the text messaging app you text Felix quickly.

You 10:27am  
* Thank you for the coffee my love~

You snicker to yourself knowing that Felix would be irritated at the message. You are halfway through your cup when you get a response.

Kitty 10:42am  
* shut up

Laughing a bit more you finish your coffee and clean the glass before setting it in the dish drainer. Grabbing your things you leave Felix’s house, locking the door behind you. As you walk down the street in the glaring sunlight you wonder what you were going to do today. There wasn’t much to do. You could train a bit more, but your headache didn’t like that idea. Hobby it was then, as you turned down the street to go to the store instead of home. You needed some things.

When you finally push your way into the house you are holding a few bags of groceries. Shutting the door you go to the kitchen and place everything down. It was time…. To bake! Grabbing your apron you smirked down at the words on it. ‘Don’t be afraid to take whisks.’ and there was a photo of a whisk. It was your favorite apron and no one could say anything bad about it. Pulling out all the ingredients from the bags you spread them out on the table and began to get bowls, a whisk, measuring spoons, a cooking sheet and cooking spray. 

Turning on the oven you began to work. You loved to bake, it was one of the rare things you could do that didn’t end up with people in pain. Coming back to baking again let your mind wander to when your mother had last baked with you. It was before….well, you didn’t want to think about her illness. Looking back at the batter in your bowl you smiled at the way your mother used to scold you for trying to bake cookies from a box.

_“The only good cookies come from the heart! You have to make everything by scratch.” Your mother grinned at you holding up a gooey mess of cookie dough._

Shaking your head you started to grab some of the dough and rolled it to make balls and place them on the cookie sheet. You were placing them in the oven when you heard a knock on your door. Blinking you wiped your hands off and went to the front door and opened it. You were surprised to see Papyrus standing on your front steps, looking nervous and holding a large bowl.

“H-Hello there human! I, The Great Papyrus, wanted to thank you personally for saving my brother! By form of Thank You Spaghetti.” Papyrus said his voice at the normal volume. The skeleton held out the bowl to you making you jump.

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Come on inside Papyrus.” You say taking the bowl that was handed to you and stepping aside from the door. When he didn’t move your smile faltered a bit. “Th-that is if you want to.”

Papyrus seemed to contemplate something and looked back at the road behind him. Glancing back you could see a shiny red convertible in front of your house. You assumed it was Papyrus’. Finally Papyrus nodded his head and walked into your home. Once inside you shut the door and lead him to the kitchen. Placing down the bowl you looked up at the nervous skeleton.

“Before you say anything I just want you to know something..” You began watching Papyrus, “I realize how rude and intimate it was of me to grab your brothers soul. That is a very, very private thing and in any other situation I would _never_ do something like that. But your brother was going to die if I didn’t do something. Grantend I didn’t know what I was doing until I got to Grillby’s but….to save him… anyone… I would do it again.”

Papyrus rubbed his gloved hands together, possibly finding comfort in the feeling, and nodded at your words. “I understand.” He says. Even only meeting Papyrus twice you knew the soft tone he kept speaking in was unnatural. “While my brother will need time to….come to terms with what happened. I wanted to thank you.”

His hands clenched harder together, “Did you see anything… when holding my brothers soul?”

Gulping a bit you gripped the table, “F-flashes… memories, I think… I’m sor-.”

“Can you tell me what you saw?”

That confused you. Tilting your head you were about to ask why when Papyrus kept talking, “My brother is a secretive monster. He keeps things from me to protect me, but I’m much more perceptive than he thinks I am. Than anyone thinks I am.”

You nod thinking of the day you met him in the park, “I knew that the day I met you. You can learn a lot about a person when you watch them fight.” 

Papyrus seems shocked you believe him and grits his teeth, “That’s why… if there is something you saw that can help me… understand what my brother is going through… so that I can help him….I need to know.”

You thought about what he was saying. He wanted to be there for his brother. But the memories you saw… the flower… the deaths… Papyrus’ death… he wouldn’t understand… hell you barely understood it all yourself. Sighing you looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry...I’ve already touched your brothers soul. It would be inconsiderate of me to tell anyone what I saw when I did. Even you. I hope you understand.”

Papyrus sighed deeply, which you thought was strange considering he had no lungs. When you looked back up Papyrus wasn’t looking at you. “Alrighty then...I respect that. As much as I hate it, I’m glad you respect my brother enough for that.”

Papyrus started for the door and you started to wonder if you would see the skeleton brothers again. Papyrus then stopped, “I will say one last thing Human….if you hurt my brother…” He turned and there was orange magic lighting up his left eye. The sight made you freeze but his words made your blood run cold, “..no one will know what became of you…”

With that Papyrus left your house. You didn’t feel strong enough to move until you heard the car drive away from the street. Slumping against the table you realized that was one of the rare times you actually felt intimidated by someone. And it was a cinnamon bunny! Goes to show, the sweet ones are the scariest when mad.

When your cookies beeped in the oven you jumped and looked back at them. You had almost forgotten you had those in there. Sighing a bit you grabbed the oven mitts and pulled them out to let them cool. You still had to make the frosting to drizzle on the top. You glanced at the bowl of spaghetti while you were stirring and thought about Sans again.

You grit your teeth realizing it was becoming a habit these last few days for you to think about him. You had to be careful, even with all your talk and flirting….you didn’t deserve a relationship anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all don't mind the slight difference I have with Papyrus. I just... don't really see him as the 'total innocent' type. He knows whats going on, he just pretends he doesn't because it lets Sans relax even the slightest bit. <3 See you all next week!


	7. Are His Bones Made of Iron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my most favorite chapters that I've written. :) Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The rancid smell of sweat and blood filled your nose as you wrapped your hands for the fight. It had been three days before Cory had called you about the fight being back on. Sitting on the bench you looked up as the devil himself came into the room. “Bones, glad you’re here.” Cory said making you roll your eyes.

“I need the money, of course I’m here.” You reply working on your second hand.

“I still call bullshit on that but whatever.” Cory starts looking down at his phone, “So the guy you are fighting is Iron Dragon. Real piece of work this one. Likes to toy with his opponents.”

You shrug, “Whatever. Anything else?”

Cory glared down at you, “Yeah, don’t fucking KO him in the first ten seconds. You got me? This shit is now live online and _anyone_ can watch it. You are gonna lose me money if you don’t let them have a fucking fight.”

Sighing you nod, “Fine, fine. I’ll let them have a few hits. Yo, you got that code for me?”

Cory pulled out a piece of paper, “Yeah, here. Free subscription for your friend.”

Smirking you take the paper and pull out your phone, “Thanks Cory, be out in a moment.”

“You better.” Cory replies as he walks out of the room. You take a moment to text Felix the code.

You 7:55pm  
* _Yo, here is the code for free subscription on the new site. You’ll be able to watch any fight free of charge. -FJ4287_

Kitty 7:56pm  
* _From any computer?_

That interests you a bit but you shrug it off.

You 7:56pm  
* _As long as you’re logged in on your account. Won’t work on two computers at one time though._

Kitty 7:58pm  
* _That’s fine. Get out there and kick ass. We’ll be watching._

‘We’ll?’ You were about to text again when the buzzer in the room sounded for you to get out on the mat. Groaning you put your phone in your locker and lock it up. Going out into the crowd the familiar roar of voices greets your ears. Walking through the open pathway you grinned and held your fist up for a few people. You saw a young teenage boy watching you with wide eyes. Chuckling you walked closer to him and high fived his hand. The boy smiled so brightly you couldn’t help but laugh yourself.

Once you made it to the ring you placed your mouthguard in and walked up. Moving to your side you leaned against the bar and closed your eyes waiting for Cory to announce your opponent. When you heard the microphone get turned on you opened your eyes to see who you would be fighting. He was a broad man with sun tinted skin. His blonde hair was shaved down to a rough buzz cut and his green eyes were filled with anger. 

“Welcome everyone to the Cage Fights! We have a something special to announce!” Cory began gaining everyone’s attention, “We have set up a new website where you can watch fights live or even past fights if your girl wouldn’t let you come!” 

The comment made a few men chuckle, including you. “The first week is free on us if you use the code ‘GoodTime’! But without further adieu, let’s get ready for a good time ourselves!”

The crowd roared and Cory waved his hand to the man across from you, “In this corner we have Iron Dragon! His ratio is 15:3!” His hand moved towards you, “In the other corner we have our champion, The Bone Doctor! Ratio coming at 14:1! Hope you all are ready for this fight folks because I know they are!”

Cory jumps out of the ring and looks around, “Alright everyone, let’s LOWER! THAT! CAGE!” He screams as the room joins in and the machines whirl to life. As the machine lowers the cage and finally clicks into place Dragon starts to bounce on the pads of his feet watching you. 

The bell rings and Dragon launches himself at you. Throwing your arms up quickly you take the punch in the forearms and are only pushed back a little. Dragon doesn’t give you time to process anything, which is somewhat new to you, and throws his other hand out giving you a solid kidney punch. Gasping around the mouthguard you bring an arm back and punch him in the gut. 

Dragon grabs your wrist and holds it closer to his body not letting you move away. He then brings his free arm back and quickly punches you square on the side of your jaw. The impact throws your head so hard the mouthguard flies out of your mouth. Panting from the punches you grab his own wrist, twist your captured one around to grab the other, and spin around so that he was behind you and with all your strength throw him over your body and to the ground.

The crowd roars to light with the sight of such violence in such a small amount of time. You had to admit it was exhilarating to be almost matched in a fight like this. He got three solid punches on you. And he knocked your mouthguard out! That was impressive all in itself! Just as you started to look around for it Dragon stood back up and pulled out his own mouthguard and threw it away.

“You fucking bastard!” Dragon yelled over the roar of the crowd.

“The hell did I do?” You ask not letting your guard down.

“You’re a monster fucker!”

Rolling your eyes you shrug, “Why the hell does it matter who I hang out with? We are fighting here.”

Dragon glared, “It matters because I used to look up to you! I became a fighter because of you! And I find out your a fucking monster fucker?! That’s fucking bullshit! Be a normal fucking human and fuck your own kind!”

You grin then and shake your head, “Instructions unclear, dick caught in toaster.”

Dragon stayed silent for a moment before the rage intensified in his eyes, “Did you just fucking _meme_ at me?!”

“Brilliant deduction, Watson.” You tease.

“You mother fucker!” Dragon roared running to you.

You laughed as you dodged the first punch, he was getting sloppy in his anger. “I thought I was a monster fucker? When did I meet your mom?”

Dragon threw another punch and you grabbed it and threw your other arm around his neck and pulled him down. The man punched into your chest but you held your arm firm. Dragon then caught you off guard and started to run again in the hold making you fall backwards into the metal cage. Grunting you lost the hold and Dragon punched your face again and you could feel your right eye scream with pain. That was going to bruise.

The force of the punch threw you to the ground. When you got your bearings again you could only hold your arms up in front of your head to keep the barrage of fists from connecting with your skull. Dragon was mounted on top of you throwing his fists out at an alarming rate. 

“Straight to the mount huh? Not even gonna buy me dinner first?” You yelled behind your arms making Dragon growl more at you.

Laughing at how much fun this all was you throw your arms out to wrap around his chest. The action let Dragon get another hit on your face and you could feel your lip splitting open from the hit. Once you had ahold of him you quickly flipped the both of you so that you were on top of him. He kept pounding on the back of your skull but you ignored it as you let your arm come back around and punch down hard on his chest. You could feel through your hand the bones in his ribs breaking.

Dragon gasped in pain and stopped hitting you. His legs loosened from around you and you got the chance to sit up straight. Before you could count your blessings Dragon threw his legs up higher and crossed his ankles onto your neck cutting off your air. Grunting you tried to get away but he held you firm. Your vision was starting to get spotty as you couldn’t pull in a deep breath. Pulling your hand back you slammed your open, bottom palm into Dragon’s ankle.

You were rewarded with three things. The crack of a bone. The scream of pain from Dragon. _Air!_ Pulling deep lungfuls of air into your body you pushed the man’s legs aside and punched Dragon on the side of the head to knock him out. You were fucking done with this fight. When the man fell against the ground limply Cory came back over the speakers.

“And that's the fight folks! The Bone Doctor is still victorious!”

Panting still you stood up and held your hands above your head as everyone cheered. Once the cage was lifted you went back to the locker rooms to clean yourself up. Inside you looked in the mirror and cursed at yourself. You had a vicious black eye on your left side and your busted lip left blood running down your chin and neck. Sighing you got a paper towel, dampened it and washed the blood off.

You were buckling your belt when Cory came into the locker room. “See, Bones?! That was what I’ve been talking about! Draw the fight out! Let them get hits in!” Cory said excited.

You glanced over at him, “I wasn’t pretending Cory. He was tough.” You say not afraid to admit it.

Cory stopped and watched you as you put your shirt on, “Wait a second. You weren’t letting him get hits? He almost fucking _beat_ you?!”

You shrug your shoulders, “Yeah. He did.”

“What the fuck?! This kid was supposed to be fucking easy! They told me-”

“What?” You walk over to Cory glaring down at him, “What the fuck do you mean by that Cory?” When you get no answer you punch the wall ignoring that the popcorn paint shreds into your knuckles causing more bleeding. “Have you been screening my fucking fights?!”

Cory looked nervous and laughed softly, “I uh… heh, come on Bones…. I need you to win.” He held up his hands, “If I can make sure that happens then-”

“No!” You roar making Cory go silent. “No more Cory. Don’t screen my fights. If I lose then who fucking cares.” You say and you can see that Cory isn’t going to listen to you. He may be the closest you have to a human friend but you knew all he saw was green. Rolling your eyes you spoke again, “Wouldn’t you get more money if I lost a fight. Then people would bet against me. They all think I’m indestructible, you’ll gain more when people see I’m not.”

Cory grinned and nodded getting more relaxed, “You make a very good point Bones. Crazy point. But good. Alright, I’ll stop screening your fights. Better get ready for some more bruises.”

You let your fist fall away from the wall and grab your bag. “Sure, Cory. You be ready to call more stretchers for the other guys though.”

You walk to the door and Cory hands you your wad of cash for the fight. Pocketing it you walk out of the building getting your phone from your bag. You opened it up and blinked when you saw a text message.

Kitty 8:00pm  
* _Oh! By the way, come to Grillby’s when your are done with the fight._

You tilted your head reading the message. It was right before the fight so that told you Felix would either be meeting you there, or he was there the whole time. Shrugging you walked down the road towards the monster bar. The cold air stung your eye, lip and now cut knuckles. You had forgotten to wrap it before you left the building. Looking down you saw it wasn’t bleeding anymore but it look ugly as all hell.

When you finally made it to the bar, with no fights you had to break up this time, you opened the door. Loud cheers of ‘Bones!’ greeted you as you walked in. Shocked you looked around the room and saw the bar filled with monsters and humans alike. On a tv that had been mounted to the wall by the bar was a replay of your fight that some people were watching. Blinking your good eye you looked around and saw Felix coming over to you.

“___! Hey, glad you saw my text.” Felix said clapping you on the back, “You look like shit. Come and sit down and I’ll buy you a drink to celebrate your fight.”

You arched a brow at Felix, “Did you use your code so everyone here could watch with you?” You asked setting your bag down by your bar stool as you sat down.

Felix grinned a bit, “You know it. Everyone watched and everyone is impressed. They wanna see all your other fights from now on. They are even betting. Your bringing humans and monsters together.”

You chuckled a bit, “Who knew the two species could come together to watch a man beat the shit out of another man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all liked it. I'll see you all next week alright? :D


	8. This Chapter is Pretty Trashy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I am so proud of this chapter. I am so not good at puns but I did it! :D This chapter will probably have more puns then the rest of the story. <3 Enjoy you guys!

Grillby brought a drink to the bar for you and set it down. You reached for it when Felix grabbed your hand, “Yo, What happened here? We didn’t see anything happen to your hand in the fight.”

You looked down and sighed a bit, “That was my fault. I punched the wall in the locker room.”

“Why would you punch the wall?” Grillby asked also interested in your story.

You pulled your hand away to take a large gulp of the drink and hissed at the sting of alcohol, “Cory, my ‘friend’ and sort of manager, let it slip that he’s been screening my fights. Getting me weak opponents so I can win him more money.” You sigh, “I punched the wall so I wouldn’t hit him and told him that the screening had to stop.”

Felix nodded a bit, “That’s fucked up man. Glad you convinced him to stop.”

A dog monster came up behind you smacked your back making you grunt, “That was some funny shit you said up there too! Instructions unclear! That’s hilarious!” He barked as he smoked on a dog treat.

Eye’s going a bit wide you looked at the screen that was still replaying the fight, “People could hear the dialog?” You asked looking back to Felix.

Felix shook his head, “No uh… Sans can read lips… he told everyone what was said.” He said nodding his head to a few stools down where Sans was sitting. The small skeleton was clutching a bottle of ketchup trying to be invisible on the stool.

You knew you should leave him alone. You knew you should never talk to him again. But something was drawing you to the monster and you didn’t really want to ignore it. Looking to Felix you grabbed your drink, “Be right back..” You said standing up from the stool you were on.

“_-___...wait…” When you wouldn’t stop Felix sighed.

You walked over to the skeleton and sat down on the stool next to him, “Hey there.” 

Sans jumped and looked up finally noticing that you were there. “u-uh...hey.”

You sat there in silence for a bit as the room still yelled and cheered with the next fights that were going on the screen now. Looking up you noticed a few other cage fighters going at it in the cage. You looked back down at Sans and saw he was nervous to be around you. Sighing you took a large gulp of your drink.

“Look...I wanted to say I was sorry. I-”

“how much did you see?”

The question was so quick and abrupt that it took you off guard for a second. You thought about telling him everything you saw but one glance around the bar said that would be a bad idea. Sighing you lowered yourself down a bit so that when you whispered he would hear you, “A lot more that I’m sure you are comfortable with…”

Sans took in a sharp breath as you continued, “Just know that...if you need someone to talk to… I’m here. I know you probably want nothing to do with me but I’m most likely the only one who will believe you about this time restarting thing….”

When you pulled away Sans’ sockets were void of light. It took him a moment to collect himself before he tilted his head up to you, “y-you believe it?”

That confused you, “Why wouldn’t I? I saw it all first hand from you.” You start, “While it does seem crazy, I can’t disprove the fact that I saw Papyrus die though your eyes but he was at my place a few days ago.”

Sans shakes softly and you can hear the quiet rattle of bones, “my bro….p-papyrus came to see you?”

You shivered remembering your meeting with Papyrus, “Yes. I’ll be honest here, your bro scares the piss outta me.”

That makes Sans bark a harsh laugh, “papyrus? my sweet innocent little brother?”

“Sweet and innocent? Hell no. I’ve been threatened before and Papyrus is the first one to actually make me believe the threat.”

“threaten? why would he threaten you?”

Sighing you took another swig of your drink, “Just basic protective stuff. Told me not to hurt you or no one would figure out what happened to me.” You say and wave your hand over your eye, “His left eye lit up orange too. You guys all say he is innocent. Even Felix said so, but a couple weeks ago I saw him in the park training with...Undyne?..Yeah Undyne and I know the look in those eyes. He’s smart, calculates and know’s exactly what he’s saying at all times.”

Looking down at Sans you realize you probably said too much. The small skeleton was looking at his bottle of ketchup like it would tell him that you were lying. You smacked your hand against your head with a huff, “I’m sorry man… I just…”

“why are you telling me? why are you being so honest with me?”

You watched him for a moment. Sans still wouldn’t look at you and his eyelights were still not back. You gave a shrug finally, “You didn’t really have a choice in the fact that I know so much about you. It only seems fair that I’m an open book for you.” A slightly open book...

Sans’ eyelights slowly came back and even though they were just lights you could see the sadness in his expression. “you saved my life and still feel like _you_ owe _me_?”

You didn’t like the sadness on his face...skull… Thinking of how to change the topic of conversation quickly you did the only thing you could think of. Flirt. Leaning a little closer you smirked at him, “Yesterday, I accidentally swallowed some food coloring…”

Sans looked up at you confused, “what?”

You shrug smirking more, “The doctor says I’m ok, but I feel like I’ve _dyed_ a little inside.”

There was silence before Sans started to chuckle. That just spurred you on more. You had seen his comedy routine so you knew he liked puns and jokes. “I have an unhealthy obsession with soup, Supernatural and puns. You could say my life is _Soupunatural_.”

Sans laughed more, “those are good but if you want to _ketchup_ to a master like myself, you’ll need to do _bar_ -tter.”

You chuckled, “I’m just trying to get you to smile so I can _whiskey_ away.” You say holding up your glass.

An blue flush went across Sans’ skull at your statement and Sans looked back up at the tv for a moment. “since you are being honest with me, tell me why you started cage fighting.”

That question was a bit tricky. You had an answer already played out for everyone. It wasn’t exactly a lie but it didn’t hold the whole truth. “Needed the money and I know how to fight. It lets out stress and gets me a lot more than working a 9-5.” 

Sans nods, “You joke around alot in these fights?”

You chuckled again, “Nah. We have to wear mouthguards to keep our teeth from breaking. This guy today punched me so hard in the face that my guard came out.” you say nodding your head to the tv, “As I’m sure you saw. I was gonna find it and put it back in but then he started yelling.”

You were going to say more when Felix came up behind you and wrapped his arm around your throat, “This loser bothering you Sans?” Felix asked.

You grunted as you were pushed closer to the bar top by Felix, but you were able to see Sans shake his head, “he’s fine felix.”

Felix let go of you and looked between the two of you, “___, please don’t tell me you tricked Sans into going on a date with you..”

You started to laugh not even thinking of trying to do that...at the moment. Sans blushed blue and shook his head at Felix, “nah felix, this guy is a blank calendar.” he said his eyes sparking with a grin, “he’s got no _dates_.”

The joke made you roar with laughter as Felix groaned. You smirked, “Holy shit...I need to call life alert, because I’ve fallen for you, and I can’t get up.”

The two of you kept laughing and it sent sparks through your body hearing Sans laugh. You could see that he was getting into it because his next words made you grin, “you smell like trash. could I take you out?”

Grinning you tilted your head, “sure, just don’t _dump_ me.”

“i would only throw you out if you were too _trashy_.”

“I find that statement to be _garbage_. But I do waste a lot.” You then grinned and went to see if you could get away with it, “How about I take you out, and we can see if we’re wasting our time.”

Sans flushed blue, “sounds good, but as long as we don’t _trash_ the place. we are recycling the same puns. it’s getting _nasty_. _rot_ do you think we should talk about next?”

You laughed as Felix threw his hands up in the air, “This is fucking ridiculous! Stop it with the goddamn puns!”

You looked back at Felix, “Oh come on. I was just joking around with shorty here.”

Sans rolled his eye lights at that, “shorty, haven’t heard that before.”

You smirked, “You want me to call you something else? Maybe pip squeak will do?”

Sans huffed in amusement and took another swig of his ketchup bottle, “maybe nothing that pokes fun at my height?” He offered.

You put your hand on your chin already feeling the prickle of new hair coming in. Your eyes then shined with the perfect line. Felix could see in your expression you were going to say something that could potentially get you in trouble. “___, don’t even think about it.”

You ignored Felix again and snapped your finger at Sans, “Marshmarrow~”

The amount of blue that covered Sans skull didn’t help the small skeleton as he scoffed and tried to play off the name, “that was such a bad pun.”

You wanted so badly to poke his skull, but things were going so well. You didn’t want to ruin it by getting too close to him just yet. Instead you held up your drink, “It may be bad, but your blush tells me that I should keep it.”

Sans looked to be about to say something more when an alarm on his phone started to sound. He looked down at it and then stuffed it back in his pocket, “gotta go. it’s time for paps bedtime story. grillbz, put it on my tab.” he said standing up.

You winked at the small skeleton, “See you later, Marshmarrow.”

Sans blushed as he left the bar and Felix sat down in Sans spot glaring at you. You looked at him, “What?”

“Don’t fucking play with him man.” Felix said suddenly very serious.

You looked shocked and were about to ask what he meant but Felix continued, “You touched his soul ___, that leaves him so vulnerable and open to you. Don’t flirt with him and get close to him if you have no intention to start something. It’s cruel.”

You put a hand to your heart, “I don’t-”

“Spare me.” Felix said cutting you off, “You’ve told me enough about things that I know you don’t do relationships. Don’t make Sans your next lay ok?”

You watched Felix for a long moment before you placed your glass down and looked at the cat monster, “Dude, this isn’t just about what happened just now...what’s wrong Felix? You’ve never been this angry at me before.”

Felix looked away from you, “I just don’t want Sans to….he’s different...but he’s not….He didn’t have much of a choice but he exposed his soul to you..you know so much about him and now you’re flirting with him and if you don’t… he will..”

You realized now that Felix wasn’t talking about Sans anymore. Reaching forward you placed a hand on his shoulder. Felix flinched and looked up at you, “Felix...who hurt you?”

Felix closed his eyes and you could feel him start to shake through your hand, “I was a stupid kid ok….barely 18 and I just….he was famous and I looked up to him… thought I really liked him… He asked and I just….I showed him everything….” He said softly and you could feel your blood start to boil. Felix gave a dry humorless laugh, “He used my deepest secrets to get me to work for him….fuck it was hell…”

You realized then what was going on. “Your old boss….fuck Felix. Why did you never tell me?” You ask.

Felix glared at you, “It’s not something I just come out and tell anyone dude. And I’m only telling you because I don’t want you to take advantage of Sans like…”

This time it was your turn to glare at Felix, “When have I ever taken advantage of someone? I would never do anything to hurt the people I consider friends.”

Felix didn’t seem fully convinced so you sat up a bit straighter. “Papyrus came to my house the day after everything happened. He asked me point blank if I would tell him everything I saw while holding Sans soul. Even though that was his brother I told him no. I wouldn’t do that to Sans and I wouldn’t do that to anyone.” You felt your face sadden a bit, “Come on Felix, don’t you trust me? I’m nothing like that sack of bolts.”

Felix looked up at you and watched your eyes for the longest time. It seemed like an eternity in the bar but finally Felix sighed and grabbed his own glass taking a drink. “I trust you… sorry man I just…”

You shake your head, “No need to explain. I get it. Let’s watch these fights and forget about him. You don’t need him in your life anymore.” You say and wrap your arm around Felix making the man roll his eyes, “And if he does come back around here? I’ll have a few _words_ with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, Mettaton is not going to be around much in this fic. He will show up at some point and he is not the main villein, but yeah... Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you next week!


	9. My Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed a chapter last week. I didn't have any time at all in the weekend to write. I was getting a caterer and a cake and hotels for out of state family and friends. T_T This wedding is taking so much time. 
> 
> But I'm here, with a new chapter. :) Hope you all enjoy it.

The next day was just a regular one for you. Finally waking up and hopping into the shower you thanked any god who would listen for monster food. That shit healed you so fast you would be ready for any cage match that Cory brought your way. And with Cory no longer screening your fights they would get a lot more interesting. The thought excited you.

Leaving your house you took your winnings to the bank and did the process over again. Half the money went into your second account. This banker put up a bitch fit at the account being a checking account when money was only going in. It took you a good five minutes of arguing before they left it be and he could leave. 

A tiny bit irritated you walked down the street with no destination in mind. Felix would be at work but you wouldn’t bother him today. Nickey was supposed to be working with him today to go over some training. You could go and fuck with him but at this point, every time you fucked with him about Nickey, you knew he would get revenge with Sans.

Speaking of the small cutie, you could see him at a hot dog stand across the street. Grinning to yourself you looked both ways then jogged across the street. As you walked up you could see his eyes closed. Stopping in front of him you leaned down putting your elbows on the table and getting inches from his face, “Well hello there, MarshMarrow.”

You watched as Sans’ eyes opened and when he realized how close you were to him his eye lights went small and he jumped back. Chuckling you leaned back up and smiled at him, “Sorry, did I _rattle your bones_?”

Sans seemed to relax at the pun and gave a small huff, “gotta admit, if i had a heart it would be beating out of my ribs.”

You smiled and looked around at the stand. It was fairly simple and reminded you of the nice cream stands that Felix and Nickey worked at. “So a hot dog stand, huh?” 

“yeah, it’s a side job i’ve had since the underground. didn’t seem right to give it up.” Sans replied with a shrug.

You nodded, “Makes sense. Welp, one hot dog please good sir.” you say holding up your finger and you make your voice do a crappy british accent.

Sans chuckles at your antics and reaches into the stall to pull out a hot dog and hands it to you, “that will be two fifty.” He says.

You reach into your pocket and pull out the rest of your winnings in a wad of cash. “Fuck… I haven’t sorted this shit yet..” You mumble and leaf through it before pulling out three ones. “Here. Keep the change.” You say and put the rest of the money away and take the dog.

Sans is just staring at the dollars, “you always keep your winnings in your pocket like that?”

You were about to take a bite when you look back at him, “Only when I’m going to the bank. Plus,” you winked, “Who’s gonna try to steal from me?”

Blue flushes Sans skull as you take a bite of the dog. It was definitely different than normal hot dogs. It tasted ten times better than any hot dog you ever had. Just as you were chewing it you can feel the magic inside swirl inside of your body. It was like heaven on a bun. “Oh jeez...don’t tell Grillby I’m cheating on his burgers.” you say making Sans laugh out loud.

“i’ll keep it a secret.”

You nod to him as you finish up the hot dog. You were about to say something to Sans when you felt a hand slap into the middle of your back. The hit came unexpected and you fell forward a bit. Throwing your hands to the table you were face to skull with Sans again. The poor skeleton looked so shaken that you couldn’t even make a smart ass comment on the situation. Standing up you turned to see Cory grinning from ear to ear.

“Bones! Glad to see you on two feet.” Cory said and tilted his head a bit looking over your face, “How do you not have any bruises or cuts?”

You wanted to rub your back but you couldn’t reach where Cory had hit you so you only glared at you faced the man, “Monster food is beautiful for healing. And tastes better than any regular food.” You reply.

The light that filled Cory’s eyes was like you had told him he just won the sixteen million dollar lottery. He grabbed your shoulders and started to shake you, “BONES! Do you know what this means!? You can take more fights! I’ve been holding off for your healing but if this garbage has been healing you then we can make more money!” He yelled.

Your eye twitched and you held out a hand to Sans, “Hey Sans, can I have one more hot dog please?” You asked softly but everyone could hear the controlled rage in your voice.

When the hot dog was placed in your hand you quickly grabbed Cory on the back of the head with your free one and shoved the dog into his mouth. Cory gagged but you kept your hands firm making him eat the food. Sans watched in shock, his eye lights wide and a bit freaked out. When Cory swallowed his first bite you could see the shock on his face as well. You let go of his head and the dog.

Cory pulled the excess food from his mouth and his eye seemed to sparkle, “Holy shit! This is amazing!” He yelled.

You grinned and crossed your arms, “Still think it’s garbage?”

Cory shook his head taking another bite, “Nah man, you’re right. This shit is better than any hot dog I’ve had.”

Sans spoke up then, “what do humans make their hot dogs out of? this is literally just a water sausage from the underground.”

Your face blanched and you shook your head, “You don’t wanna know. Human food is fucking nasty.” you say shivering. You remembered your dad once showing you the documentary on hot dogs. You didn’t eat them for years after that.

Cory came forward slapping a five on the table, “Let me have another one little dude.” He said grinning from ear to ear.

Sans blinked but shrugged and pulled another one from under the counter. When he handed it to Cory the man ate it quickly. “Fuck, this is good.” Cory said then looked over Sans, “What’s your name?”

“sans..”

“Sans...interesting.” Cory held up a finger, “How would you like to make extra bank selling hot dogs at a new location? I can get a stand up for you at the fighting arena. Lot’s of hungry people there, I’m sure your manager would love the extra revenue.”

That grabbed your attention. Sans at the fighting arena? Around all humans? Growling you put your hand on Corys shoulder, “He’s not doing it.” You state sternly.

Both men look over at you shocked, “Why the hell not Bones?” Cory asked.

“You aren’t bringing a monster, any monster, to the fighting arena.” You say and when you glance at Sans you can see the hurt on his skull. He was misunderstanding you. You had to say your words carefully, “Cory, you know as well as I do that the only people at the fighting arena are humans. Angry humans looking for people to beat the shit out of someone. You throw a monster in that, even one selling food or something, and that is a recipe for disaster.”

“I don’t know if you watched any of the news when the monsters came up, but I did. Intent is everything to a monster. One punch from a human that wants to hurt them and they can die. Hell!” You moved your hand over to Sans, “He almost died last week! I won’t let you put him in danger just because you don’t know how to get the dollar signs out of your eyes.”

When you glanced back at Sans you could see blue dusting his skull. Cory on the other hand looked confused, “The hell does intent mean?” He looked over at Sans, “You saying if I flicked this guy he would die?”

Sans’ eye lights got small and he backed up a bit, “i don’t like where this conversation is going.”

“Jesus, Cory, No!” You moved to stand in front of Sans, “That isn’t what I’m saying. Look… Think of it like this.” You held up your fist and tapped Cory on the shoulder, “Did that hurt?”

Cory blinked, “No.”

“Right, because I wasn’t intending to hurt you.” you say and bring your arm back again and punch him with half your strength. Cory cursed and moved back a bit.

“What the hell Bones?!”

“But that hurt you because I intended it to.” you say putting your hand down.

“Alright, I get it. I get it. Fuck.” Cory rubbed his arm, “I won’t ask monsters to sell anything at the arena. You didn’t have to punch me so hard, you fucker.”

You chuckled a bit, “You weren’t understanding.” You say with a shrug.

“Whatever Bones. I’m gonna go home and schedule more fights for you.” Cory says as he walks away from the stand, still rubbing his arm.

Turning back to Sans you sigh a bit, “Sorry about all that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.” You say, “Cory is just weird and doesn’t stop thinking about money.”

Sans looks up at you and lets out a large sigh, “things are always weird when you are around.”

You blink at him before putting a hand over your heart, “Ah...How dare you. I find offence to that good sir.” You say making your voice higher.

Sans finally chuckles and puts his skull on his hand leaning on the stand, “so...i got two questions for you.”

“Shoot.”

“would you have said and done all of that if he had offered a position to any other monster?”

You pause and watch Sans. He wasn’t giving off any expression but you could tell that he was testing you somehow. You gave a shrug, “I might not have punched him but yeah. I would have deterred him away from the idea. I don’t want to see any monsters hurt and my place of work is too dangerous.”

“then why do you work there?”

You wink at Sans, “I answered that last night. I’m good at fighting and it pays well. Sure there was a risk to my health before the monsters came up with their amazing food. But now it’s not really anything anymore.”

Sans saddened, “monster food can’t fix everything ___.”

You gave a quirk of a smile, “I know. There are some things you can never fix.” You looked up at the sky thinking of…..No. Looking back down you shook your head, “Was that your second question or did you have another?”

Sans blinked and looked down. You wondered if he had been watching your expressions as well. “o-oh..yeah. all these humans seem to call you bones. is that because of your fighting name?”

Chuckling you nod, “Yeah. Cory titled me The Bone Doctor. People don’t like to say all of it at once so Bones started to go around.” you smirked, “I saw you jump the other week. When Eagle came into the bar and screamed Bones.”

Sans blushed a bit, “yeah, well...think about it from my end. i’m made entirely of bones and a human comes in and screams it? i thought...well… i didn’t think anything good.” he says.

You wondered what he was going to say. When you had held his soul, you didn’t get any memories from when the barrier had fallen this last time. You thought it was strange but maybe it was a good thing. It let Sans have a few secrets to himself. You still didn’t like the slight fear in his eye lights.

Ignoring the feeling you tilt your head, “You can call me something else if that’ll make you feel more comfortable, Marshmarrow.” You said with a wicked grin.

Sans skull filled with blue and you couldn’t help the deep laugh that vibrated in your chest. He was just too adorable. You couldn’t handle it! Sans sputtered a bit and looked away, “yeah? what do you want me to call you then?” he asked nervous.

You leaned down on the stall again and gave another wink, “How about ‘my knight’?”

If smoke could come off of the blush skull in front of you, you wouldn’t be surprised by it. The poor skeleton looked like he was about to pass out from your flirting. Maybe you should go easier on him? Nah, that wouldn’t be any fun. Chuckling again you put your hand on the top of his skull in the impression of ruffling his hair. If he had any.

“Don’t worry about it, Marshmarrow. You’ll think of something to call me.” You say, “I’ll let you get back to work. Maybe I’ll see you at Grillby’s tonight?”

Sans looked up at you and gave a lazy smile, “yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm realizing that Sans is opening up to Bones very quickly. But if you think about it...if someone saved your life and learned your darkest secret and proved they weren't going to use it against you, but help you? Fuck.. I would stick to that person like glue. <3 Sans is most likely a little relieved that _someone_ knows and believes about the resets. 
> 
> Welp, see you all next week! :D


	10. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to weekly updates?! :D That's right bitches! I'm back!!!! :D Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Things are going to move a little fast in Sans and Readers friendship so that I can get into the plot. I'm sorry if the semi-fast pase is a little disoriented but I'm trying to make it as real as possible. *shrug* You'll see more of it next chapter but I'm gonna warn you guys now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

The sun shone down on your face and bare shoulders as you sat in the park with your eyes closed. You were out here because you didn’t have much to do today and were bored inside of your house. Sure, you could surf the web for random memes and other kinds of shit but you had this need to be out of the house today. You couldn’t explain it but you went with it.

Felix was working and so was everyone else, that you thought of. With only your job as a cage fighter that left a lot of time just doing nothing. Maybe you should pick up another hobby other than baking. But what could you do? Before you could think of anything an arm wrapped around your neck.

Eyes going wide you grabbed the arm and felt...scales. Monster then. You relaxed the tension in your shoulders as who you assumed was Undyne yelled behind you, “What’s up human?!” She screamed.

Tilting your head up a bit you smiled, “The sun.” 

Undyne groaned and let go of you, “Ugh, that was terrible dude.” She responded as she stood up straight again.

You turned in the bench to look behind you as you saw that Undyne wasn’t alone. Alphys, Papyrus and Sans were behind her. Papyrus was standing slightly in front of Sans. It was strange that the younger brother was so protective, but with Sans low HP it wasn’t so unnatural. Giving a two finger salute to them all you smiled, “Hey guys.” 

Alphys waved to you and Papyrus looked down to his brother. He said something softly and Sans smiled up at him waving his hand. Alphys and Sans walked over to the bench and sat on either side of you. Papyrus and Undyne walked around to stand in front of the bench. Sans looked over at you and chuckled a bit.

“don’t you have a job?” Sans asked.

You shrug, “I was there the other night.”

“fighting is your only job?”

You smirked, “Did you think I worked a nine to five and then went out to fight on the side?”

Undyne laughed, “That’s what I thought. You were hanging with Felix. I thought you worked at one of the nice cream stands.”

Shaking your head you shrugged, “I get paid a lot from my fights. No real need for another job. Been thinking about getting another hobby though.”

“O-oh? W-what are your interests?” Alphys asked.

You tilted your head, “They range really. I picked up baking from my mother but there is only so many times you can bake a cake before it gets repetitive.” you said with a sigh.

Undyne seemed to glare at you, “You’re a cage fighter and you like BAKING?!” She screamed putting her closed fists on her hips. 

You shrugged, “Yeah? Is there something wrong with that?”

“It’s so whimpy!!!”

You moved your arms behind Sans and Alphys so that you could flex your muscles without hindering them at all, “You calling me a whimp?” You asked with a smirk.

Undyne grinned from ear to ear...or...fin to fin? You had no idea. She flexed her own muscles, “I am human! Think you can take me on?!”

Chuckling you laid your arms down on the back of the bench. You noticed how Sans didn’t move away from you, while Alphys nervously moved forward on the seat. Watching Undyne flex you thought about what you could do to have a test of strength without hurting Undyne at all. You weren’t worried about yourself. Thinking hard you had a brilliant idea. You looked around the park and saw a picnic table.

Standing up you flexed your right arm and held the muscle with your left hand, “I’m calling you out. Arm wrestling. Best two out of three.” You say watching the fire of competition fill her eyes.

Undyne almost ran over to the picnic table you pointed out and you walked over with Alphys, Sans and Papyrus. You sat down across from the fish monster and held your right hand as you put your elbow on the table. Undyne clapped her hand in yours in a strong grip. Grinning you looked up at Papyrus, “Will you be the reff Papyrus?” 

Papyrus seemed to light up as he stood at attention, his scarf blowing in the air. “Of course I will human! The Great Papyrus will be the greatest reff in the park!” He said energetically.

Chuckling you looked back at Undyne and you both playfully glared at each other. Undyne smirked a bit, “Let’s make this better. How about a little wager?” She asked making you interested in what she had to say.

“Oh? What would the prizes be?” 

“If I win you have to bake something with me at your house!” She yelled and you made a confused face.

“That...doesn’t seem like a big win..” You said glancing at Alphys.

Alphys shook her head, “Sh-she’s banned from t-the kitchen at home.. She keeps s-setting it on fire.”

Your eyes went wide and you realized you really needed to win. But first, “What do I get if I win?” You asked.

Undyne glanced from you to Sans and smirked, “You win, and I’ll get short stack to go on a date with you.”

Smile spreading you could practically feel the embarrassment coming off of Sans as he sputtered. You clenched your hand harder, “You got yourself a deal!” You yelled then realized your error. You glanced at Sans, “Only if you agree MarshMarrow~”

Sans’ skull was fully blue and he looked between you and Undyne. He pulled his hood up over his skull and pulled the drawstrings closed. You thought he was just going to ignore you when you saw the small skeleton start to nod. Fire burning in your belly you looked back to Undyne, “Let’s do this!”

“On the count of three!” Papyrus said throwing a hand in the air.

“One!”

“Two!” 

You and Undyne started to tense your arms.

“THREE!” Papyrus screamed as he threw his hand down like he was calling the start of a street race.

Undyne started to press her hand into yours trying to push it to the table. Your arm stood firm and you felt a few veins start to darken on your wrist in the strain. Both of you had your free hand holding onto the table and you felt your elbow digging into the wood. Staring into Undyne’s eyes you could feel something in your arm building under the pressure of Undyne’s strength. No one was moving an inch until...

_**CRACK!!** _

You felt your wrist move but your elbow stayed put. Undyne released you so quickly and everyone around gasped in horror. Looking down at your arm you realized that the two of you had snapped the bone in your forearm. Laying your arm down on the table softly you hissed as the pain was starting to hit you, slowly but it was coming. All the monsters were staring at you in a stunned silence as you looked over at them, “Uh….does this mean I lose?” You asked snapping them out of whatever spell they were in.

“Holy shit! I am so sorry!” Undyne yelled standing up from the table.

“Human, What did Undyne do to your arm?!” 

“what was that crack?”

“Are y-you going to b-be alright?”

You looked up at everyone and gave a breathy laugh, “It’s just a broken bone guys. It’ll heal on its own but I have to get a cast…Mind taking me to the hospital?” You said cursing to yourself that you were going to be out of work for weeks while this healed.

“BROKEN BONE?! Human! You didn’t tell us you had bones in your body!” Papyrus screamed throwing his hands on his head.

Sans came around the table and leaned over to look at your arm. The radius and ulna were definitely broken and were poking your skin out. Thankfully it hadn’t pushed out of your skin. You don’t think the monsters would have been able to handle that. Sans held his own arm up and looked from his own to yours and seemed to pale. 

“that...stars…” Sans looked up at you, “i didn’t realize...bones...that’s what…” he seemed like he was working through something. Based on the flashes you had seen days ago you had an idea but didn’t say anything around his brother and friends.

Alphys came up to you, “A-are you sure yo-u have to go to th-the hospital? P-papyrus is excellent at healing b-bones...m-maybe he could heal y-you?” She asked looking nervously to Papyrus and to you.

Papyrus seemed to be calming down slightly with the help of Undyne shaking him by his shoulders. You thought about that. While you knew that monsters could heal wounds, you didn’t know how that would work with bones. But...who better to heal bones than a skeleton? You had to assume Papyrus had learned bone healing magic to help his brother. The thought filled you with warmth thinking of it. The options were pretty clear, go to the hospital and be in a cast for god knew how long or have Papyrus try to heal you and possibly be able to make it to work next week.

You looked back at Alphys and gave a half shrug, “Yeah, we can try that if Papyrus is willing.”

Sans looked up at you, his hoodie now off his skull. He looked scared and you couldn’t stand to see that look on his face. Reaching over with your good arm you placed it on his skull and gave a soft smile. “I’m gonna be fine Sans. I’ve broken bones before.”

Sans blushed lightly and turned his eye lights away from you, “you’re supposed to break the bones…not have yours broken…” he mumbled.

You were going to reply to him when Papyrus came over. “Human! I, the Great Papyrus, wish to attampt to heal your arm. If that is if you’ll allow me.” 

“Of course Papyrus, go ahead and try it out.” You say moving your free hand from Sans and shifting a bit to open up room for Papyrus to get to your broken arm. “Anything to get my back up. I got a fight in a few days.”

Papyrus nodded and moved to sit next to you and he pulled his gloves off. Blinking you were more interested in his hands for a moment. It was the first time you had seen him without his gloves and the sight was strange. There were small chips in the phalanges and metacarpus’. You wanted to ask how he got those but now wasn’t the time. His hands moved to hover over the break in your arm and orange sweat drops seemed to appear on his skull.

“U-um…Human?”

“Whats wrong Papyrus?” you asked knowing he was getting nervous about something.

“I…well..” He took a deep breath, “I am going to have to…align the bones before I can heal you.”

The weight of his words hit you with a drop in your stomach. Taking a deep breath you gave a nod and held up your free hand, “Uh… one moment.” You said and reached down to un-clip your belt and you pulled it out of the loops.

“Why are you taking off your belt?!” Undyne yelled and you glanced over to see Alphys blushing and Undyne pulling Alphys away from you.

Blinking you moved the belt on the table to fold it up, “I don’t really want to scream in the middle of the park. But I know I’m going to, so I’m going to put my belt in my mouth to muffle it a bit.”

There was a clicking next to you and when you glanced over you saw Papyrus and it looked like he was trying to wring his hands like he normally did but without the gloves the tips of his phalanges dug into the bone of his hands. You didn’t know what to say or do about it and it seemed like something you shouldn’t bring up anyway so you glanced back at your belt and held up the folded leather. 

“Alright…lets do this.” You say placing the leather into your mouth. You looked back at Papyrus and nodded.

Papyrus nervously nodded and placed a hand under your arm making you wince at the movement. Papyrus stopped and you made a noise. Sans was the one who spoke up, “don’t stop bro. the more you draw this out the worse it could be. just work swiftly. you got this.”

Papyrus nodded again, more firmly this time and placed his other hand on the top of the break. Not hesitating this time he pressed onto the bone and with another CRACK you felt it move into place. Pain blinded you for a moment and you roared into the leather in your mouth, your teeth clenching into the worn material. Your free hand swung up and smashed into the table in your need to direct the pain somewhere else. As soon as the pain came, it started to fade. Vision coming back you looked down at your arm to see Papyrus’ hands glowing green as he healed your arm.

Un-clenching your hand you reach up and pull your belt from your mouth and pant. You took deep breaths, in and out. The pain was starting to leave you and you were finding your fingers were able to twitch again. Smiling you looked up at Papyrus, “This is honestly amazing Papyrus. I’m in awe of your abilities.”

Papyrus seemed to smile more, if that was possible with his skull, and puffed his chest out without stopping the healing, “Thank you human! I pride myself on my ability to heal bones and minor wounds.”

You snuck a glance at Sans and saw him watching the healing. You had to assume that the reason Papyrus was so good at healing bones was to make sure that his brother wouldn’t be injured. Based on how protective he was and how quickly he came to the bar last time would explain it all.

Soon enough Papyrus pulled his hands back and placed his gloves back on. He began to nervously clench his hands together in the gloves again. “How does that feel human? Can you feel anything wrong with it? I’ve never healed a human before.”

You pulled your hand up to your shoulder and clenched your fist. You could feel the sore muscles but nothing in the terms of pain from the bone. You tested it out more twisting your arm around and picked up your belt to test the strength. It wasn’t very heavy but it helped you determine that you were sore but all around healed.

“Feels perfect Papyrus. Thank you so much.” You say rubbing your newly healed arm.

Papyrus brightened and nodded, “Only the best for a friend of the Great Papyrus

You smirked, “I’m glad you consider me a friend.”

Undyne finally cut in, “Of course punk! We’re all friends here, right?!”

Alphys nodded, Papyrus grinned and Sans gave a small nod with a small flush of blue on his skull. You chuckled and finally stood up, “Yeah, we’re all friends.” You say.

Undyne throws her arms up, “And since you lost the arm wrestling contest I get to cook at your house! Give me your number punk!” She yelled pulling out her phone.

Laughing you didn’t try to argue the outcome of the match. Instead you just gave your number to each of the monsters and promised Alphys you would make sure Undyne didn’t burn down your house. Conversation became calm as the five of you talked about things before you had to call it a day. You let Undyne know that you would text her to set a day for the cooking lesson tomorrow. You waved to them all as you left to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how that cooking day will go? Lol. See you all next week! :D


	11. Bone's Rattling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ Hope you guys are ready for this chapter. :3 Woooo~ It's gonna be FUN~!

The snow crunched under his slippers as he walked through the forest. It was dark, the only light coming from the dim magic infused crystals on the ‘roof’ of the underground. He didn’t know where he was walking, only that he had to get there. He couldn’t remember anything before this. He looked around the forest and realized he couldn’t hear anything. No noise at all but his footsteps in the snow.

Sans brought his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around to hug himself. He was a skeleton and couldn’t feel the cold very well but he was freezing. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. He started to walk faster to get wherever it was that he needed to get to.

It was when he heard the whimpering that he started to sprint. He knew that voice. Please…don’t let it be…

He cleared a large group of trees and saw Papyrus. His innocent little brother was on his knees in the snow. Vines wrapped around his femurs and radius keeping him secure to the ground with his arms behind his back. His neck had more vines wrapped around it making his skull stay facing towards Sans. Orange tears fell from his eye sockets as he tried to speak but another vine was wrapped around his lower jaw. The only noises he could make were whimpers of fear and pain.

Sans felt his soul drop as he was presented with this sight. A dark chuckle tore his eyes away from his brother. He spun around and saw…a yellow flower. Not just any flower. The flower had a face that was grinning at him with a smugness that he could even feel.

“Howdy there Trash Bag. Come to see your brother?” the flower asked tilting its head.

Sans felt his bones start to rattle as he took a step back. “y-you…this isn’t real..” He said his voice starting to shake.

The flower laughed a sadistic laugh and moved forward in the snow. The snow didn’t even look disturbed as he moved. “Of course it’s real. You really think you can escape me?” His face darkened and he started to get taller as he extended his stem up, “Did you really think you could run from me? And I wouldn’t find you? Are you that much of an idiot?” 

Sans couldn’t reply, he was frozen in fear of the flower that was standing before him. It rose to tower above him and looked down at him, “Just because you reached the surface doesn’t mean you got away from me.” He laughed again, “I even found something new to torture you with.”

A noise behind him made Sans turn back to look where his brother was. He felt his soul hit the floor when he realized there was someone new next to his brother. He whimpered as he locked eyes with….you. You were wrapped up in vines just like his brother and you actually looked scared. He had never seen you scared before. Your eyes moved toward the flower and you got your signature glare back. 

Vines started to wrap around his tibia making him jump. The face of the flower moved around from his back and moved in front of his face, “What’s wrong comedian? Don’t want the human to meet your good ol’ friend Flowey? I thought we had a better relationship than that.” Flowey shook his head and the vines worked up the rest of his body without issue. “We’ll just have to show him how the game works then, won’t we?”

Sans felt tears fill his eye sockets, “p-please…don’t…” 

Flowey just laughed and moved from in front of his face to watch Papyrus and you. Sans felt vines wrap around his skull and the tips gripped into his eye sockets forcing him to watch. He could feel them digging into his orbital cavity and it made more tears fall. Sans was forced to look towards his little brother. He let loose a sob as the vines around his brothers cervical vertebrae started to tighten. 

“stop! please! flowey, what do you want?!” Sans screamed as his brothers eye lights started to flicker from the treatment.

Flowey looked at him and grinned, “I want you to realize that you can’t escape me. Once you realize that I’ll let you go.”

“i realize it! i’ll never try to escape again! please just let him-” Sans froze as a resounding _**SNAP**_ filled the quiet forest and he watched in horror as Papyrus’ body crumpled to the ground, his skull held up by the vines holding on. It didn’t take very long for his body to dissolve into dust. The only thing left was his scarf that pooled in the snow.

Sans started to scream. That was the only thing he could do at this moment. Scream and listen to Flowey’s maniacal laughter. There were more muffled screams and it was then he realized you were still there. His skull was turned away from his brother’s dust and he saw you struggling in the vines. You looked like you were going to kill something. Flowey saw the look in your eyes and only laughed harder.

“Oh, I forgot what it was like to see someone with fight in them. It’s so boring when my victims just cry and scream.” Flowey said. The vines around your neck started to tighten. You struggled more but as the vines only tightened as you breathed in you were quickly losing air. 

Sans could see your face starting to change colors. His bones were rattling faster now. He wanted to scream, to protest, to yell but the fight had all but left him. Sans had given Flowey what he wanted but his brother was still killed. There wasn’t anything he could say or do to stop your death. He just….gave up….like he always did.

Another snap filled the forest and your body stopped moving. Your eyes stayed open and unblinking. It was disturbing. The vines dropped you and your body crumpled into the snow your head still facing him. Sans let out a choked sob as he stared into your lifeless eyes. Flowey made a noise and turned back to him.

“Hmmm, humans don’t turn to dust…” His expression brightened, “Oh! I should keep his body around! Maybe watching him rot away will teach you a lesson, eh trash bag?” 

When Sans didn’t answer the vines in his orbital cavities started to dig in, “Answer me trash bag!” Flowey growled.

Sans whimpered and didn’t know if his voice would work. “P-please…” he whispered shakily. 

“Please what?”

Sans moved his eye lights to the flower, “j-just…kill me…please…”

Flowey sighed and rolled his eyes, “You’re no fun anymore. Maybe next time I should draw out their deaths a little more.” He grinned, “I could get the human to kill you himself. Would you like that?” Sans didn’t respond and Flowey huffed out an irritated breath, “Broken toys are no fun.” He said as he let his vines tighten and rip Sans skull from his body. Sans gasped as he felt his body start to fade away to dust….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans shot up in bed with a silent scream and sweat covering his bones. His left eye flared with magic and he could feel his soul fluttering in his rib cage. Looking around quickly he saw his room, just the same. He was afraid everything had reset when he looked out the window and saw the stars. It took a few minutes to calm down his breathing but when he did he quickly teleported to his brothers room.

Papyrus was in his race car bed sleeping peacefully. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Teleporting back to his room he pulled out his phone and looked at the date and time. It was Saturday…2:23 am… Was that just a nightmare…or had that actually happened? He didn’t know for sure but he wanted to believe it was just a nightmare. Frisk had brought Flowey to the surface but kept the homicidal flower in a pot that the kid kept with them. He didn’t understand it but he trusted the kid. The kid had also said that Flowey didn’t have the reset powers anymore. He believed that more when Frisk had died to Undyne the first time. But that didn’t mean Flowey couldn’t have gotten them back…

He was starting to panic again. He needed to…what…what could he do? He couldn’t talk to anyone about it….wait. Sans looked at his phone again and gulped. It was worth a shot. Opening up the messenger he typed out a text.

Sans 2:31am  
* u up?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“YO BITCH YOU HAVE A TEXT!”_

Jumping your eyes snapped open from your phone ringing. You choose the ring tone because it had been funny. Now it just woke you up. Fuck. Looking around the room you yawned. The clock next to your bed said it was 2:32am. Who could be texting you at this time? It must be important. Reaching for your phone you rubbed your eyes and sat up in bed. 

MarshMarrow 2:31am  
* u up?

You blinked hard at the message. Sans was texting you? At 2:30 in the morning? He had never text you before. Maybe he was taking your advice and coming to you if he needed someone to talk to. You quickly text him back.

You 2:34am  
* Yeah. You ok?

It didn’t take long to get a message back.

MarshMarrow 2:35am  
* heh, no not really

You made a face and text him your address. You figured he shouldn’t be alone and needed someone near. Getting up from your bed you popped your back before going out to the living room. You figured some tea would be good for him. You pulled out your kettle and filled it with water before turning the burner on low. Just as you did that there was a knock on your door. How did he get here so fast? Shrugging it off you went to the door and opened it up.

Sans stood in front of you looking awful. His skull was full of blue sweat, his white shirt was wet as well and clinging to his bones. His signature jacket wasn’t anywhere to be found and him forgetting that set you on edge. His shorts looked to be slipping as well. Moving out of the way you let him walk inside before you shut and locked the door again.

“Did you have a nightmare?” you asked softly.

Sans flinched and started to run his hands on his humerus’. He only gave a nod and you could hear a strange sound. Listening closer you realized his bones were rattling. You took a chance and bent down to pick him up in your arms. You held him so his arms and legs could wrap around you and you kept an arm under him to hold him and the other to rub the back of his ribs. Sans made a startled noise but didn’t fight the hold. After a moment he started to shake and broken sobs started to leave him. You walked to the couch and just held him.

After awhile Sans slowed his sobs and he sniffed. His fingers tightened on your shirt and he whispered, “i…i’m sorry…made your shirt all wet..” 

You chuckled and pet his skull, “It’s cool. We should both change our shirts though.”

Sans hand clenched on your shirt more and you realized that he probably didn’t want to be alone. So instead of leaving him on the couch you stood up and kept him in your arms. His arms wrapped around your neck and his legs around your waist again as you walked towards your bedroom. Going inside you set him down on your bed and turned around to face your dresser. Pulling out two shirts you went to the lower drawer and got out some boxer shorts. You held the shorts and one shirt behind your for him.

“Here. I won’t turn around until your done, don’t worry.” You say and when the clothes are pulled from your hand you take the time to pull off your own shirt. You hear a small squeak but you ignore it as you put on your new shirt. You wait another few minutes, the only sound the shuffling of clothes and the soft rattle of bones.

When you felt a soft tugging on the back of your shirt you turned back around and picked up the small skeleton again. He didn’t freak out this time, only wrapped himself around you. Rubbing the back of his ribs you walked into the kitchen as the kettle was starting to scream. Using the hand not holding Sans you turned off the heat and grabbed two cups from the cabinet. You threw some tea leaves in the cups and poured the water. Using the handles you took both cups and went back to the couch to sit down.

“Here, it’s chamomile tea.” You say softly and watch as he pulls back from clinging to you to take the cup. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sans stares into the cup. His hands grip it tightly as you let your free hand rub soft circles in his back. For a long time you wonder if he’s going to say anything. You don’t mind sitting in silence but you want to be able to help this small skeleton. He deserved it. Sans took a small sip of the tea and let out a deep breath.

“i…i was underground again…” he started, “flowey was there….he had…he had my brother…and you…” his bones started to shake vilontly again and tears pooled in his eye sockets, “he killed you both….while I was there screaming for him to stop…..he said I couldn’t escape him…that I would never escape him…”

You placed your cup down on the table in front of you and took his cup from his hands as well. Sans shaking was increasing. You placed your hands on his cheekbones and had him look at you, “Hey…hey… it was just a dream.” You say softly.

His tear filled eye lights look at you, “but what if it wasn’t? he had the reset powers, whats to say he didn’t get them back and just….load after he killed us…what if that was a warning for me? what if…”

“Hey.” You say sternly making him freeze. “It didn’t happen. Because if it did, there would be no way that flower could take me down.” You said with a grin.

Tears fell around your hands, “you say that but..”

“But nothing.” You say and wipe the tears from his face, “If I ever see that flower I’m going to uproot it and make sure it never hurts you again.”

Sans blushed softly and gave a small snort, “th-that might be hard…the kid…frisk, they brought him up from the underground. the kid keeps him in a flower pot and has him with them at all times.”

If your eyes could black out like his does, they would have done it, “Excuse me? Does the kid know what that flower has done to you? To the underground?”

Sans nodded, “yeah but….the kid says they took the reset powers and that…they know a deep secret about the flower. they can’t tell anyone but it’s so big that they felt the need to ‘befriend him’.”

You sighed leaned your head back, “No wonder you don’t feel safe up here. Your abuser is being treated like a friend.”

Sans looked down at his lap and stayed silent. You flinched. You had such a way with words didn’t you? Sighing you picked up his tea and handed it to him, “Drink the rest, then we can try and get some more sleep.”

Sans took the cup and got a bit scared, “you’re uh….kicking me out?”

Your eyes went wide, “What? No! I wouldn’t do that to you.” You said and began to rub small circles on the back of his ribs again, “I was just gonna suggest you take my bed and I would sleep on the couch.”

The look that Sans gave you sent a spear through your heart. He looked so relieved to not have to be alone that you could only smile and grab your own cup to finish the lukewarm tea. It didn’t take very long for the two of you to finish. When you did you stood back up not letting him out of your arms. He didn’t argue and you walked to the kitchen to put the cups in the sink. Walking back into your bedroom you set Sans down on the bed and backed up.

“If you need me I’ll be in the next room. Don’t worry about waking me ok?” You said and turned to leave the room when something tugged on your shirt. You looked back and Sans was leaning off the bed holding the edge of your shirt with tears pooling in his eye sockets again.

“please….d-don’t leave me?” he whimpered.

Your heart broke and you nodded your head. Going back to the bed you climbed into it and laid down on your back. You held the blanket up and Sans didn’t waste any time scooting towards you and snuggling into your side. He laid his head on your arm and you pulled the blanket over you both. You let your hand wrapped around him to rub those small circles on his ribs and you could feel his breathing even out.

This small skeleton had been through so much. And it seemed he would be going through more. You looked up at the dark ceiling and knew that you couldn’t bring him into your shirt as well. You had to help him…but you also had to keep him at a distance. It was a fine line that you were going to try your damnedest to walk. For his sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Still don't know if its moving too fast or not. Gahhhh... I'm sorry if it is. <3 See you next week!


	12. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I've been gone again. To explain what happened is easy. I got a new job. I went from working 24 hours to working 40 hours with animals. Needless to say... I'm really tired when I get home. T_T Good news is I'm starting to get used to the hours and work and I've been writing again. Bad news is because of this new schedule I won't be able to hold a posting schedule at all. I'll try and get at least one chapter a month but please don't be mad if I can't. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! There is no doubt about that. <3 Please stick with me! :D
> 
> On the story, its a short chapter but it helps set things up. :) Hope you enjoy~

The next morning you woke to the small skeleton still asleep on your chest. You gave a soft smile as you reached your hand up to lightly touch his skull. Sans gave a soft noise and snuggled into your chest more. You felt your heart squeeze. Shit. He was too cute. 

You thought back to why he was even in your bed this morning. He had a nightmare about you. About you dying. It was a strange feeling to have someone care about you enough that they would have a nightmare about your death. Sans had seemed really panicked about it. It was good to remember that it was also his brothers death in the nightmare as well. And…that flower…..

A flower that was apparently friends with the ambassador. A flower that was in a pot and carted around everywhere. You tried to think what this ‘big secret’ could be that the child would forgo a friends mental health to help the murderous flower. Then again… the ambassador was a _child_. They probably didn’t look that deeply into too much things. 

Sighing you ran your fingers over Sans skull more as you kept thinking. You were interrupted from these thoughts when your phone started to ring with it’s signature _“I have an erection~!”_ Making a face you quickly grabbed the phone on the table next to you and saw it was Undyne calling. Arching an eyebrow you answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“PUNK! Glad you answered! I need to call on my win today!” She said so loud that you pulled the phone back from your ear a bit.

“Today? Why? You got something you need to bake that badly?” You asked.

There was silence for a moment before she spoke again, quieter this time, “I um…I want to make something nice for Alphys so I can…I’m gonna…”

You grinned wide, “Undyne…are you going to propose to Alphys?”

Undyne made a noise and growled, “Not so loud! What if she heard you?!”

You laughed a bit, “No one heard me Undyne. Come on over and I’ll help. I’ll text you my address now.”

“Thanks punk! See you soon!” Undyne yelled before hanging up.

You huffed out a small laugh at her and sent her the text quickly. While you were doing that movement at your chest made you realize Sans was awake.

“not good to lie to undyne.” He said sleepily, “i heard that.”

Smiling you ran your fingers over his skull again not thinking, “And are you going to tell Alphys?”

Sans started to blush and he shook his head burying his face into your chest. You chuckled again and looked at the time on your phone. It was almost ten in the morning. Sighing a bit you put your phone down, “You should head home though.” You said softly, “I don’t know if you want Undyne to find you here and your brother is probably wondering where you are.”

Sans sat up abruptly as if he just realized it was morning, “i slept all night?!” He asked his voice rising.

You blinked and gave a nod, “Yeah. It’s about ten in the morning.”

Sans looked confused then shook his head, “that hasn’t happened in…a long time…”

Heart breaking you sat up and put your hand on the top of his skull, “If you need a full night sleep and I help, then you’re welcome to come over anytime.” You said with a smile.

Sans face seemed to go bright blue again and he gave a nod, “th-thank you for last night.” 

You nodded, “Anytime Marshmarrow.”

Sans gave a soft smile and then he vanished. The room seemed to feel colder with him gone. Rubbing a hand through your hair you got up from the bed and changed your clothes. You needed to prepare for Undyne coming over and pajama pants were not very good. Once dressed you went to your kitchen to make some toast and get your baking supplies out.

When there was knock at your door you didn’t think it could have been Undyne. It was too soft. When you answered it though it was. “Oh thank Asgore this is your house!” She said smiling brightly, “I was worried I came to the wrong one.”

Chuckling you let her inside, “Well, you found it fine.” Taking her to your kitchen you turned to look at her, “What were you thinking of baking for your proposal?” 

Your question went un-answered as Undyne set a bad on your kitchen table and stared at it hard. “You know….Papyrus called me this morning worried and about ready to cry…” she started making your throat close up, “He said he heard Sans wake up screaming from a nightmare then he teleported somewhere. We all thought he was going to Frisk again but when we called Toriel she said he wasn’t there.” She looked up at you, “You wouldn’t know where he was all night would you?”

Gulping and scratching the back of your neck you sighed, “Uh…yeah. He came here. I uh, got him to calm down and get back to sleep. He woke up when you called and left shortly after.” You said. You didn’t see any reason to lie, especially if Papyrus was already worried about where Sans had been.

Undyne nodded a bit and gave a relieved sigh, “Alright. Thank you for telling me. If he does come to you again…please…just send Papyrus a text? He’s a light sleeper and worries when Sans just up and vanishes.”

You nodded, “I’ll make sure to do that if he ever comes back again. This might have been a one time deal.” You say with a shrug.

Undyne grins, “Maybe not. Sans doesn’t usually open up to anyone and the fact he’s opening up to you is amazing.” She said and clamped her hand on your shoulder, “Get ready for the long run. You’ve gained his trust.” Her fingers started to squeeze your shoulder, “Don’t break it or I’ll break you.”

Not even flinching from her grip or threat you rolled your eyes, “Papyrus already gave me this speech and his was much more intimidating.” 

Undyne seemed confused by your statement and she let you go, “ _Papyrus_ intimidates you more than _me_?!” She almost screamed.

Shrugging your shoulders you gave a short nod, “Yeah. I’m surprised you’ve never seen it. That boy has a energy about him that actually made my blood go cold.” You said shivering just thinking of it. “You are scary in your own way but Papyrus takes the cake for me. I can anticipate how you would fight and how to beat you. With him? I can’t plan ahead and I can’t see myself fighting back. He has the pseudo innocent and naive advantage that has anyone holding back their punches.”

It took Undyne a few minutes to take in everything you just said. Finally she shook her head, “You’re crazy, you know that? Papyrus is innocent. No pseudo thing about it.” 

Shrugging you knew you weren’t going to change her mind on this. Best let her find out for herself at some point. Nodding your head to the kitchen you changed the subject, “You wanna start baking? I have to work out today to prepare for my next fight.”

Undyne grinned so large you thought you could see all of her shark-like teeth. Nodding she came into the kitchen and told you what she wanted to bake. The afternoon was filled with her trying to try a new baking method and trying to put _passion_ into her food and you stopping her at the last moment. She even tried to put in egg shells into the batter at one point. By the time the pan was in the oven you were exhausted. Sitting down on your couch you watched as Undyne turned on the tv to find something to watch.

_“I HAVE AN ERECTION~!”_

“What the hell is that?” Undyne asked as you pulled your ringing phone from your pocket.

“My ring tone.” You reply as you look at the screen. Unknown number. “Hello?”

There was silence on the line and you were about to hang up when a soft voice whispered, “He knows you’re alive.”

Before you could even react to the words the line went dead. Your felt your stomach drop and your blood run cold. You knew it was a matter of time. You had thought that dyeing and growing your hair out and shaving your face would keep you from being recognized in your fights…but you were wrong. So very, very wrong. Letting your phone drop to your lap you started to plan on what to do. If _he_ knew you were alive then he would come for you. Your thoughts went to what you left behind but knew you were too far away. It would be safe as long as you were far, far away. 

Your thoughts went to the monsters you now called friends and…Sans….Should you leave this city too? Keep them safe and just up and leave after Undyne left. The thought seemed to make your stomach constrict. You were tired of running. If you were far enough away from your past then you would fight to keep your present. All you had to do was keep a watch out and….could you tell the monsters? Clenching your fist you knew you couldn’t. This was your fight. You could protect everyone. Even if it meant pushing away just a bit to do it. 

Looking up at Undyne you smiled again, “Wrong number it seems.” You said making her shrug and turn back to the tv.

You could protect them all. No….You **would**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! What does this all mean? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. <3 Hehe.
> 
> One a small note, in case some of you were wondering why Sans saw Papyrus still sleeping last chapter its quite simple. He was faking. Papyrus wakes up when Sans does but know that Sans would worry if he knew he was awake so he pretends to be asleep when Sans comes to check on him. :P


	13. Smaller Than I Imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems short when you read it but its around the same length as my other chapters. >_> I'm sorry if it seems short but it ends just right that I couldn't add anything more. Anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> In other news, heh...its funny. Last chapter I told you about this great job I had gotten. And not even 2 days after I posted the chapter, I was told I was being fired at the end of the month. So, once January ended I lost my job. I'm now searching and it really sucks. I have an interview next Wednesday so we'll see how that goes. Wish me luck.

Three weeks passed. Three weeks of looking over your shoulder, keeping your eyes on a swivel when you were around the monsters and not taking any fights. After three weeks you couldn’t say your funds were going low. You never spent too much money anyway, but Cory was starting to get pissed with you. When you don’t make money, he doesn’t make money and he was a big spender. Looking at your phone you sighed heavily at the message.

Cory Bory 2:34pm  
* call me NOW

You knew you couldn’t ignore him anymore. You picked up your coffee mug and took a large gulp of the hot liquid. You couldn’t do this forever and that scared you a bit because you were getting closer to Sans. He was texting you when he couldn’t sleep at night. He had told you once that there may come a time soon that his brother would have to babysit the ambassador. The kid had been traveling with their parents doing ambassador things and they would be coming back soon. You had promised Sans you would be there for him. You couldn’t do that if you kept looking over your shoulder….you also couldn’t do it if you were dead.. Sighing again you picked up your phone and called Cory.

Cory picked up immediately, “There you are Bones! Why haven’t you been answering any of my calls?!”

“Uhhh… I’ve been sick?” You say shrugging your shoulders. 

There was a pause, “That’s bullshit. What is going on Bones? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Closing your eyes you laid your head back against the couch with the phone still to your ear. Cory always seemed to guess things too close to home. “You could say that. I’ve been trying to stay off the radar but it probably doesn’t matter.”

“How so? What did you do Bones?”

“I didn’t do anything recently. This is my past coming back to haunt me.”

Cory stayed silent for a long time, “You know….you’ve never told me about your past. It’s never been an issue before. But this is stopping your work so maybe it’s time I pressure you to tell me what the fuck is going on.”

You gave a light chuckle, “You’ve never asked about my past because you didn’t care. That’s not changing right now.” You rubbed the bridge of your nose, “It’s fine Cory. I need to not hide anymore. I told myself awhile ago I wouldn’t hide but that’s what I’ve been doing.” Sighing again you looked up at your ceiling, “Go ahead and schedule a fight. I won’t hide anymore.”

“Alright. You better not call it off Bones. When I call, you better answer.” He said with a growl.

You chuckled, “I’ll answer Cory.”

Hanging up the phone you looked back at the clock. It had taken you awhile to call Cory so it was almost 4 o’clock. Standing up you decided to go to Grillby’s to have a drink. It was 5 o’clock somewhere. Gathering your keys and phone you left your place to get a large drink. You were halfway down the street when your phone started to ring again. Blinking you pulled it out of your pocket and looked at the screen. Sans. You picked it up quickly.

“What’s up Marshmarrow?”

There was silence for a moment before Sans spoke up, “b-bones…could you um…could you come over?”

You furrowed your eyebrows but didn’t question him. He sounded like he was trying to keep a panic attack at bay. “Sure. I just left my house so I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“thank you…” And then Sans hung up.

Looking at your phone’s black screen you started to wonder what was going on. Shrugging your shoulders you turned around and started to head to the skeleton brother’s house. You would find out when you got there. It didn’t take you long to get to his house. You had only been there one other time before and that was just to make sure Sans got home the one time he got a little too drunk at Grillby’s. When you walked up to the porch you looked up at the small two story house with magical snow on the roof. It always made you smile.

Knocking on the door you were expecting Sans. Not a small human child with a mop of hair almost covering their eyes. Your eyes started to widen when you realized that this was the ambassador, Frisk. If Frisk was back early then that meant….

Forcing a smile you looked down at them, “Hey there buddy. Is Sans home?”

The child started to move their hands and you remembered now that they were mute. ‘Uncle Sans is in the living room with Flowey. Who are you?’

The knowledge of who was with Sans made the hair’s on the back of your neck stand up and it took all of your will power not to rush past the child. “My name is (y/n) but you can call me Bones. I’m a friend of Sans.”

Their eyes widened at you understanding them, ‘He never said he had a human friend.’

You shrugged, “Everyone has their secrets.” You said looking down at them and you could see in their eyes that they knew you weren’t just talking about Sans. “You gonna let me in kid?”

Instead of answering you they turned tail and ran inside. They didn’t shut the door on you so you walked inside as well and shut the door behind you. From the corner of your eye you saw them running into the kitchen.

“Who was at the door tiny human?” You heard Papyrus ask, so you assumed he was making food.

You weren’t even going to worry about what Papyrus would say about you being here. Sans was all that mattered at this moment. You walked straight to the living room and saw Sans sitting on the couch. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands were covering the sides of his skull. In front of him was a flower in a pot. The yellow flower seemed to be saying something to him but stopped when he heard you walk into the room.

Ignoring the flower for now you walked right up to Sans and picked him up in your arms. Sans gasped and started to fight you, “Shhhh…Marshmarrow, its me.” You whispered close to his skull.

You felt Sans shiver slightly but he relaxed in your arms. His arms wrapped around your neck and you heard a whimper of a thank you against you. You smiled softly and turned when you heard Papyrus enter the room.

“Bones! You are here!” He said looking from you to Sans in your arms. “Why?”

You gave a small smile, “Uh…Got a call from Sans asking me to come over.” It wasn’t a lie. You just didn’t want to explain to his brother the fear in the small skeleton. If he didn’t know it wasn’t your place to say.

Papyrus smiled brightly which confirmed to you that he didn’t know anything, “I see! My brother asked for you to come meet our tiny human and flower friend! I’ll make extra food for you to join us all for dinner! Since you are here you can join Sans in keeping Flowey company while me and Frisk make dinner!” With that he left the room back to the kitchen.

You looked down at the flower who was watching you intently. Sighing you sat down on the couch. Sans shifted in your lap but didn’t turn to face Flowey. You kept your left hand on his back while your right leaned on the couch arm to hold your head up.

“So you’re Flowey. Smaller than I imagined.” You said making your voice sound bored.

The flower, who had a look of curiosity, started to glare at you, “And who the hell are you? Some friend of the Comedian?” 

Your brow arched at the nickname but you brushed it off, “Call me Bones.” You said not wanting to give this flower your real name. “And I am his friend. I would appreciate it if you didn’t curse.”

Flowey sneered at you, “Bones? Seems ironic that the monster made of flimsy bones is friends with a human named Bones.” He tilted his head, “Are you trying to protect him or something?”

“I’m protecting him from you. Honestly I wouldn’t be sitting here if Papyrus hadn’t asked me to _keep you company_.” You said waving your free hand in a circle.

The flower seemed shocked for a moment then started to laugh. The laugh was guttural and maniacal. Sans started to shake a bit in your arms but you hooked a finger on the top of one of his ribs. It was a tactic to keep him grounded with you. When the flower stopped laughing his face seemed to soften and his voice relaxed to an almost innocent tone. “Let’s see how long this one lasts, eh Sans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized, with the help of my husband, that I don't write confrontations very well. This conversation with Flowey was actually a lot LONGER than what is here. When I told my husband it felt off to me he pointed out that it sounded off because I was writing Flowey as a generic villein. "look at me i'm so scary. fear me!" so yeah. I close down in confrontations so it makes sense that I don't write them very well. This is a lot better and I hope you all liked it. <3


	14. Doctor Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would put some snappy come back on this chapter summery but I'm scarroused right now. I can't think. I'm sorry. This is all SILVERS FAULT!!!!

Things were quiet after the conversation with Flowey. You sat with Sans in your lap and let him relax against you. You were pretty sure he was trying to gain his composure. You had expected Frisk to come back in a few weeks. Not now. He probably wasn’t mentally ready for them. For Flowey. 

Thinking of the flower you glanced down at him. He was small but you could already tell that the flower pot he was housed in was just for show. The way his stem moved inside gave you that clue. It was probably twenty minutes later that Frisk ran out to the living room.

‘Food is ready.’ They signed and picked up Flowey and went back towards the kitchen.

You rubbed your hand on Sans’ spine. “You ready to go get dinner?” You asked softly.

Sans took a shaky deep breath then nodded his head against you. He leaned back from you and climbed off your lap, “thanks…for getting here so quickly.”

You stood and placed your hand on his head making him blush, “Sounded important. Come on Marshmarrow. Let’s eat.”

Sans looked better as he followed next to you, “I should warn you about my brothers cooking…” You looked down at him confused when Papyrus came out to meet you.

“Sans! Bones! What is taking you two so long?!” He shouted. 

Sans gave a lazy smile, “just telling bones how amazing your food is, bro.” 

You arched your brow realizing that he was most likely going to tell you the opposite. But you knew how much he loved his brother. Walking to the table you sat down in one of the empty chairs. This left you sitting across Frisk. Sans sat down next to you. Papyrus sat down across from Sans and Flowey’s pot was sat next to Frisk. You were happy that the weed was as far away from Sans as he could be.

It was then you looked down and saw what you would be eating. It was spaghetti and you remembered the spaghetti that Papyrus had brought you when he gave you the talk about his brother. You had taken one bite and thrown it out. This plate didn’t look any better. But you had to eat it because you were in front of the chef. You gave a small smile, “Spaghetti. You know Papyrus, I was missing this since you brought some to me.”

Papyrus looked like you spilled some beans that you weren’t supposed to. You blinked. Where you not supposed to mention that he had come to see you? Because if that was the case then you broke that the day after he did. Papyrus glanced at his brother and seeing that Sans wasn’t at all surprised he went with it. “Of course you were Bones! My spaghetti is the best!”

“Your spaghetti’s shit.” Flowey said glaring at the food that was placed in his pot, “These losers are just too nice to tell you any different.”

You turned a glare to the flower but were surprised when Sans spoke up, “sounds like you question my bro’s greatness. he might just have to make you more spaghetti until you tell him the truth. the truth that his spaghetti is the best.”

Flowey glared back at Sans and was about to say something when your phone started to vibrate in your pocket. Blinking you stood up with your hand in a prayer placement, “Sorry Papyrus. I need to take this.” You said holding up your phone. 

You sighed as you walked out to the living room and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Bones! I got a fight! It’s in an hour!” You heard Cory say from the other line.

You groaned, “You weren’t kidding when you said it would be soon.”

“You’ve been avoiding fights for 3 weeks. I had to make one quick or you were going to be taken off the lists.” Cory said and you could hear people shouting behind him. “Get your ass over here!”

“Alright, alright.” You said and hung up the phone. You looked back towards the kitchen and saw Papyrus talking with Frisk and Sans. You saw Sans and noticed that while he looked ok, he was hiding behind a mask. You had a decision now, leave him here to face Flowey or take him with you and be worried about him around all those humans. Either way you would be worried. You kept thinking when an idea struck you. Grinning you walked back towards the table.

“Bones! What was that call about?” Papyrus asked tilting his head.

You gave a shrug, “I got a call from Cory. He says I have a fight in an hour.” You said and noticed that Sans deflated a bit. “Do you mind if I take your brother with me Papyrus? He told me before he wanted to see the fights first hand.”

Sans snapped his head to look up at you confused while Papyrus looked ecstatic, “Sans?! Going out somewhere that isn’t work or Grillby’s?! Yes! Please take him!” He shouted.

You grinned and picked up Sans and tossed him on your shoulder like a sack of bony potatoes. “Thanks Papyrus! I’ll bring him back safe!” You said and walked towards the door while Sans sputtered and grabbed ahold of your shirt to keep his skull from hitting your back.

Once outside you placed Sans down on the ground. His skull was still blue and he was glaring lightly at you, “what was that about? i thought you said your fights were too dangerous for monsters.”

You smiled as you started to walk with Sans following, “It is. But you are going to stay in my changing room. There’s a tv in there that you can watch the fight from. I just didn’t want to leave you alone there and I can’t miss this fight.”

Sans looked at the floor not saying anything. You guessed this was your chance to ask something that had been bugging you, “Can I ask? Why haven’t you told your brother about what Flowey has done?”

Sans gave a sad laugh, “I’ve tried…in one of the past time lines. I told him everything. I told him how things were going to end, who was doing it and he believed me.” He started and you knew it wasn’t as simple as that. “Flowey found out and killed him. The next time line he started to befriend my brother in secret. It’s what lead to him focusing on my brother to torture me. I tried one more time to tell him and he didn’t believe me. He said that his good friend Flowey would never do something so evil.”

You put your arm around him, “I’m sorry Sans.” You didn’t know what else to say to him. There wasn’t much you could say to him. It was something that had come and past. You couldn’t change that but you could help him cope with it. 

Walking down the road you made it back to your apartment and got your bag. You then walked towards the fighting hall. Once there you went around to the back part and opened the door for Sans. He walked in and then followed you down the hall until you came to an open locker room. Cory was already there waiting for you.

“Thank god you actually came!” He said and looked down, “Why is the skeledude here?”

You shrugged and set your bag down on one of the benches, “Wanted to bring him. He’ll be staying in here though.” You said and pulled out your clothes.

“Fine. Listen the guy you’ll be face is called Doctor Thunder.” Cory started.

You laughed, “Really? That’s what he’s calling himself?” You asked and heard a squeak. Glancing over you saw Sans turned away from you his skull almost blue. You looked down and realized you were changing unconsciously. Oops.

Cory rolled his eyes, “Yes and he’s strong Bones so you need to be smart about this fight.”

You got your clothes on and started to wrap your feet and hands, “When am I never not smart?” you asked and chuckled at Sans, “I’m dressed now.”

Sans turned back but wouldn’t look into your eyes. That made you laugh a bit more. Cory sighed and turned on a tv in the room. “Are you going to be able to focus with him here? You’ve never brought someone to your fights before.”

You turned your gaze to Cory, “I can focus. Stop doubting me.”

Cory held up his hands but didn’t say anything more. When you were done you stood up and pat Sans’ head one last time. “I’ll be right back Marshmarrow.”

Sans took ahold of your hand on his head and looked up at you, “don’t let him get the upper hand.”

Chuckling you nodded and turned to walk from the room. “Don’t open this unless you hear three knocks from me.” You called over your shoulder before the door shut.

You walked with Cory to the ring. Once there he took the microphone he spoke to the crowd, “I hope you all are ready for a fight tonight folks! The Bone Doctor is back! After his time away he decided there were more bones to break and he’s back with his 15:1 ratio!” The crowd erupted into chaos making Cory grin. “His opponent is Doctor Thunder! This long time fighter is coming in with a 13:3 ratio! Will it be enough to take down our champion?!”

The money was flying from hand to hand. Even from your position you could see it. Once the time was called for the bets Cory lifted his hand, “Lets get to this and LOWER THAT CAGE!”

You finally turned to look at your opponent and had to do a double take. The man was built like an ox. You honestly wondered how he breathed with how thick his neck was. The muscles on the man were bulging and you started to rethink how you were going to do this. It would take a good amount of force to put him down and punching him would hurt you along with him. You ground your teeth in the mouth guard knowing this was going to be hard for once.

Once the cage was lowered and locked into place the bell rang. Thunder ran towards you his steps sounding like his namesake. Moving quick shifted to the side and threw a punch to his face. You connected but felt your knuckles scream at the action. This is the guy that should have been called Iron Dragon. Growling you changed your plan. You had to get him down once and keep him down. But first you had to not get knocked out.

You circled each other in the ring as he took swing after swing at you. You weren’t able to dodge a few of them and could feel your eyebrow split open. You felt the blood flow down your face and you had to ignore it. He charged you again but you didn’t move away in time. He slammed you into the side of the cage and you grunted in the mouth guard. Wiggling you were able to get your arms free and you punched at his back and the side of him. You didn’t know if you were doing much but given the fact that he moved away from you, you were doing something.

Once you were off the side you took the opportunity to kick out at him. You got him in the side and he staggered a bit. You threw a punch and split his lip. At least you weren’t the only one bleeding now. In your pride you didn’t see Thunder shooting his leg out. The flat of his foot hit you square in the chest and sent you flying into the gate again. You felt the air leave your lungs and it took everything in you not to panic as for a moment you couldn’t breath.

Before you could catch your breath Thunder was on you. He slammed into you again and you could feel your back shredding on the chain link behind you. Gaining your breath back you started to punch Thunder in the gut with your free hand. Once he lowered a bit you knew he was going for your leg. Once he hooked it you anticipated him trying to pull it up. Instead you walked forward pushing him back to try and keep ahold of your leg. You couldn’t keep that up forever and fell back against the matt with Thunder on top of you. 

The only thing that saved you was that your other leg was free. You quickly threw it up over his back and started to push the mans arms down your body. It was a struggle and you punched his head a few times. While he was dazed he made his mistake. He let go of your other leg. Moving quickly you wrapped your legs around the mans thick neck and squeezed. Thunder tried to stand and pull away but that just gave you more grip. You clamped your thighs on the mans neck like a snake and didn’t let go. You knew how long to hold him and right as you felt the man falling lax in your grip you released him.

Thunder slumped to the ground unconscious and you stood up throwing your arms over your head. The crowd exploded with noise. That was one of the hardest fights you had and you loved it. It gave you a rush you hadn’t felt since you started. Once they opened the cage you walked down and towards the changing room. You knocked on the door three times and were a bit surprised when Sans slammed into your chest and hugged you close.

“stupid..stupid…stupid…” he murmured against you.

You blinked down at him, “Whats wrong Marshmarrow?” You asked softly going down to your knee to face him.

Sans glared at you and you could see his blue tears falling down his face, “you could have died!”

Chuckling you pet the side of his skull, “I told you before I’m not dying.” You said trying to reassure him. “If it will make you feel better we’ll go to Grillby’s to get some monster food in me. I’ll be good as new.” 

Sans sniffed then nodded. You smiled and stood back up to change. Sans was worried about you. You had been worried about him. When did you start to care for the little guy so much? No…that wasn’t right…How long were you going to deny that you cared about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this. 0//////0 I gotta go now.


	15. Mr. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....this is what I've been working towards. This chapter and the next one are the chapters that had me write this story in the first place. :D I've been waiting so long to get here and I'm so excited to be able to share it with you all finally! :D

Getting ready didn’t take all that long. You wiped all the blood off of your body and placed small bandages to prevent more blood from getting on you. You then changed, while Sans looked away again, and then looked over at the small skeleton. You grabbed a clean wash cloth and beaconed him forward. Sans walked over to you and looked a bit confused until you wiped the cloth around his skull. His eye lights then vanished when he saw the cloth come back with blood. It took you talking to him softly to keep him from panicking. When he had hugged you he had gotten your blood on his skull and you didn’t say anything until now so he didn’t freak out.

Finally the two of you were ready and you grabbed your bag heading for the door. The night air hit your heated face and it felt like heaven. With the light cuts on your face it was heated and pulsing a bit. You walked towards Grillby’s with Sans at your side. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you. You were trying to deny your feelings and Sans was trying to get his emotions under control from watching your fight. It didn’t take all that long of a walk and when you opened the door for Sans you were greeted by cheers and hollers. 

Felix came up and threw his hand out to give you a high five. “Nice fight dude!” he shouted, “We all thought you were a goner when he got you on the ground!” Felix then noticed Sans in front of you, “Uh..hey Sans.”

Sans gave a little wave and quickly moved towards the bar. Felix looked confused and looked to you for an explanation but you didn’t see a need to out Sans that he had been worried, so you shrugged it off. “I had it under control.” You said going back to your fight, “I do need something to pick me up though. I did take a beating.” You joke walking towards the bar as well.

Taking a seat next to Sans you smile at the fire elemental. “Can I get a burger and a strong magical drink?” you ask then glance at Sans, “Get bone boy a burger as well. On me.”

Sans, who had already grabbed a bottle of ketchup, sputtered and looked towards you, “i can pay for my own food.” He grumbled.

Grillby arched a fire brow, “Really Sans? Because your tab says something else.” Sans blushed at the comment and looked away making Grillby chuckle. “How strong do you need it Bones? You look like you took a good couple hits on your back.”

You rolled your shoulders, “Yeah…make it as strong as you can. The metal on the cage shredded my back.”

Grillby nodded and walked towards the kitchen. When he did Felix sat down on your other side, “So why have you been avoiding fights?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Felix glared, “Bullshit. You’ve been jumpy Bones, don’t think I haven’t noticed, and it’s been three weeks since you were in a fight.” He then softened, “Just tell me what’s going on…maybe I can help?”

You nodded to Grillby when he came back and set down two burgers and a large drink in front of you. Looking down at the drink you took a long gulp before answering Felix, “You can’t. You need to trust that I have this handled.”

Felix looked at his own drink, “You’re gonna have to trust us one day Bones.”

You ignored him. This was something you couldn’t bring up to them. It was a deep scar on your past and you knew from experience that telling someone didn’t always go the right way. You liked your friends but you knew it was going to change eventually, especially with your past coming back to haunt you now. Not all good things lasted so you ignored your past and looked at the present. You wanted to enjoy everything in front of you now and not worry about what the future would bring. 

Taking a deep breath you continued to drink and eat your burger. Felix seemed to catch the hint that you didn’t want to talk about it and conversation lulled back into your normal routine. After a few hours passed Sans looked at his phone and gave a sigh, “i gotta get back soon.”

You looked towards the skeleton, “Bedtime story?”

Sans shook his head, “nah, he doesn’t like them when he had sleepovers. i just gotta get back to…try and get some sleep tonight…” 

You made a face realizing that Frisk and Flowey were sleeping over with Papyrus. Placing some money on the bar you stood up, “I’ll walk you home.” You say hoping to convince Sans to stay at your place tonight. You didn’t want to do that with all the monsters around you though.

Sans gave a light blush but nodded and stood up as well. You gave Felix a way and left with the small skeleton. The street was dark, the only lights from the moon and the dim lights along the sidewalk. Sans held his hands in his pockets as the two of you walked. It was colder and you only had on a light coat and your bag on your back. You wondered idly if Sans felt the cold or if it took more extreme temperature to affect him. You then began to wonder how you were going to word your thoughts. You didn’t want Sans to stay in the same house with Flowey. Either he stayed with you or…the two of you had a sleepover at his place like his brother and Frisk were.

Your thoughts were stalled when a car opened up and two figures came out and stopped in front of you both. You stopped and grabbed a hold of Sans shoulder to stop his movement as well. Looking at the two men in the face you knew immediately who they were. They changed a bit but not enough for you to not know who they were. You pulled Sans behind your back and could feel the skeleton clutch onto the back of your jacket not knowing what was going on but knew that he could possibly be in danger.

The first man on left was a few inches taller than you. His brown hair was in a buzz cut and there was a large scar going across the top of his nose. His mouth was scowling at you and his arms were crossed in front of him. The second man was grinning at you. He had black hair slicked down on his head and a scar on his right cheek. A new addition was a scar on his left eyebrow. The grinning man was holding his hands up in front of himself and as his grin got wider to show his teeth you saw the familiar gold tooth. The man clapped, “Crusher! It’s good to see you man!” He said and held out a hand for you.

You glanced down at his hand but ignored it, “Wolf…Devourer…What are you two doing here?” You asked.

Wolf grinned and placed his hand down, “Now, don’t be rude Crusher. Is that any way to treat old friends?”

“We aren’t friends.” You said sternly.

Wolf lost his grin a bit, “What did I say about being rude?” You could see that he was getting angry. “We came all this way to find you. When we heard you were still alive we knew we had to find you.” His grin came back, “The Don wants you back.”

Sans clenched your jacket harder and you kept your arm in front of him. You had to keep their focus on you, “The whole reason you thought I was dead was because I left. I told you I wanted out and I got out. Just because you slipped up doesn’t change that fact.”

The man gave a small chuckle and reached in his jacket. You tensed but started to relax when he pulled out a small silver canister. When Wolf opened it up he pulled out a fairly thick cigarette. Placing it in his mouth he closed the canister and put it back in his jacket and took out his lighter and took a deep drag lighting it up. When he blew out smoke it was into your face. You didn’t move. “You know as well as me that there is no _getting out_.”

You gave a shrug, “It’s been five years. Seems like I’ve been out.”

Wolf took another drag then looked down. The smile he had made your stomach roll, “Who’s your friend Crusher? He’s a small little guy.” He chuckled when Sans ducked his head behind your back, “Monster too…didn’t know you went that soft on us.”

Growling you got Wolf’s attention back up at you, “He has nothing to do with this. He’s just some monster that I’m walking home. Guy was scared about walking at night so I offered to take him home.”

Wolf arched a brow, “Is that right?”

“It is. I don’t know his name and I don’t intend to learn it.” You felt sick at your lies but you couldn’t make them think that Sans was close to you. Even if he was you couldn’t let them target him, “I was going to bag him and drop him but you two just ruined that.”

“You seem to be hiding him a lot as you say you don’t care about him.” Wolf said with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes and hoped deep in your soul that Sans would understand what you had to do next. Turning slightly you ripped his hands off your jacket and pushed him away, “Get the fuck out of here, skeleton.”

Sans jerked back from your shove and looked up at you with fear and hurt. He shook a bit where he stood before…he was gone. All three men blinked before Wolf arched his brow, “Did that monster just vanish?” he started to laugh, “Monsters really are something. Too bad they go down so easy.”

The comment made your stomach churn and you turned back towards the two. “Tell Don I’m not going back. You want to throw down with me again, fine.” You then glared, “But this time I’m not holding back.”

Wolf gave a chuckle but shook his head, “I’ll give him the message but you know he isn’t going to back down. You were the best, Crusher. Things haven’t been the same without you. And I sure you miss us as well.” He blew more smoke in your face before snapping his fingers. Devourer moved around Wolf and went to a car. Opening the door Wolf nodded to you and got into it. Devourer glared at you then moved into the front. The car turned on and you waited until it was out of sight before you let your shoulders relax.

You didn’t have very long to relax as you knew you had to get to Sans. You had to explain, had to tell him you were putting on a show to protect him. You took off down the street hoping that Sans had gone home. When you finally made it to the front door of the skeleton household you banged on the door not caring what time it was. You had to talk to Sans, you couldn’t explain it but you had to explain.

The door opened and you gasped bony hands grabbed your shirt and lifted you up and slammed your back into the open door, “You have a lot of nerve to come here human after whatever you did to my brother.” Papyrus growled his left eye smoking with that orange magic that had your heart speeding up.

“Please…Papyrus…it isn’t want you think. Just let me talk to him…I have to explain…” You say more afraid then you were seeing Wolf again.

“Explain?! Explain how you hurt my brother!? What makes you think I will let you near him?”

“I was trying to protect him!” You scream grabbing a hold of Papyrus’ wrists, “If I didn’t push him away, the men who were with me would have targeted him, would have hurt him! I had to make it seem like I didn’t know him to protect him!”

Papyrus watched you for a long moment, “Please…let me talk to him.”

He didn’t seem like he was going to let you down when a small voice called out from the hallway, “p-paps…let him go…”

Papyrus’ magic left him quickly at the sound of his brother. He placed you down on the ground and turned to his brother. Sans was looking at Papyrus like he was seeing him for the first time. He most likely was..you had tried to tell him that Papyrus was scary but it seems Sans was finally seeing that for himself. He then turned his gaze towards you and you could still see the hurt in his eye lights. It made your chest clench in sadness. “come in…”

Nodding you followed Papyrus into the living room. You heard the front door close and when you glanced up you could see Frisk and Flowey on the second level. The two were watching you with curiosity in between the railings. Looking back at Sans you saw him looking at them as well. He then turned to his brother, “bro…go back to your sleepover.”

Papyrus seemed pissed about that idea but when Sans nodded his head towards the stairs. Papyrus looked up and then sighed. He then glared at you again, “Do not hurt my brother again human. You are lucky he is giving you a second chance.”

Sans watched his brother go up the stairs and shuffle the two into his bedroom. He then looked towards you and grabbed his arm nervously, “so….where are you going to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh.... XD I'm sorry! I had to split it up! But! The next chapter is already complete! How badly do you guys want it? With enough comments I'll post it tonight~ :3


	16. Your Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the comment and letting me know how much you love this story. <3 It raised me up so much and I can't wait to see your reactions to finally getting a look into Bone's past. <3

Where _were_ you going to start? This was something you had been trying to avoid for _years_. You didn’t know where to start, what to say and what to leave out. Looking down at Sans you realized that he probably wasn’t going to accept anything less than the truth. Giving a deep sigh you sat down on the couch and held your head in your hands. “I…I don’t know where to start..” You admit.

Sans doesn’t sit. He stands in front of you his arms holding himself with his eye lights still full of fear, “how about why they called you crusher.”

You flinched at the name and shook your head, “Used to be my old name…” you say knowing that one was easy to answer.

“why are they named wolf and devourer?” 

“That’s complicated…”

“how?”

“…Because I can’t tell you that.” 

Glancing up at Sans as you answered you saw him bristle a bit. “what happened to being an open book?” When you didn’t answer he gave a small glare, “or was that just a lie to ‘bag me’?” He asked spitting the words at you.

You stood up quickly which made him flinch, “No!” You said far too loudly and chided yourself for that. Neither of you wanted an audience for this but you couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking what you said before was true. You took a step towards Sans and felt your heart drop when he took a step back, “Sans…I only said that to make them forget about you…I couldn’t let them think you were important to me.”

“am I? important to you? because with the way you are keeping things from me it seems like i’m not.” He said his hands gripping his humerus’ tighter.

You stayed where you were and gripped your hair with one hand, “Yes…Sans, yes. You are important to me. I just..” You gave another deep sigh closing your eyes, “I _can’t_ tell you about this… I can’t tell _anyone_.”

“why not?”

“Sans..”

“just tell me! what could it be that you have to hide from everyone like this! what is it?!”

Growling you rushed Sans and grabbed his shoulders and almost screamed in his face, “If I tell you then you’re going to leave me!” Sans was frozen in your hold. You were panting slightly from moving so fast and trying to keep yourself from holding him too hard. You could see the fear more clearly and it killed you inside. You started to shake yourself, “I can’t…I can’t handle it if someone else leaves because of my fucked up past.”

Sans watches you for a moment before he finally gets his voice back, “…does your past explain why you have such a high LV?”

Confused you shook your head like it would change his words, “A what?”

“LV…it’s…it’s something in everyone’s soul. the normal is 1. anything more than that and…well….LV stands for Level of Violence so you can guess what it means if you have more than 1.” He answered and you let go of his shoulders and took a step back. “you have 7 points ___. that’s why i was so afraid of you when we first met…why i was so cautious in the beginning…”

This made things start to flip flop in your mind. You still didn’t under fully what he was talking about. You knew that monsters had souls, hell you had held Sans’ soul which started this whole mess with him in the first place. But the way he was talking made it seem like not just monsters had souls. That didn’t take into fact what this LV was. A Level of Violence? What caused it? Looking back at the small skeleton you saw the small confusion on his skull. You had been silent for a long time. 

Shaking your head you finally spoke, “I…I thought souls were just a monster thing..” You admit then gripped your hair again, “What the hell is LV? How does it go up? Does it go down? What else is there?”

Sans’ eye lights went wide and he held his hands up in a placating matter, “woah…hold on…felix hasn’t told you anything about souls?”

You threw your hands up in the air, “He told me that monsters have souls and it’s the culmination of your being! It’s an intimate thing and only those you trust are able to see it! That’s all I know!”

Sans took another step back from your anger and you forced yourself to stop yelling, “it…that’s all right…but every living creature has a soul. each soul has a trait. red determination, orange bravery, yellow justice, green kindness, light blue patience, blue integrity and purple perseverance.” He let that sink in for a moment before he continued, “each soul has stats..think of it like a video game. there is LV for Level of Violence, EXP for Execution Points and HP for Hope. there is also your attack and defense but that doesn’t matter right now.”

“hope is determined by how much you have to fight for and how many hits you can take. you for example have 5,000 HP, while i only have 1. you can take a lot of hits but i can only take one. hope is gained by many things but one thing it is gained from is your LV increasing. you gain EXP from killing someone and LV when you get enough EXP. do you understand why i was afraid of you now?”

The explanation filled you with such dread. Even from the beginning he knew of your sins. He could see it in your soul. You then froze and looked towards him, “Can everyone monster see my LV?” 

Sans shook his head, “only me. I have the ability because I was judge in the underground. the only way they could see it is if they pulled out your soul or you went into an encounter.”

You felt a small weight lift off of you. Felix didn’t know…he got to know you without knowing about your LV. You didn’t think you could handle it if Felix was afraid of you, the way that Sans was. “Wait…you said ‘was’…you.. You aren’t afraid of me anymore?”

Sans had a small flush on his skull and he looked away, “i..i’m still a bit afraid but….even with your high LV you haven’t done anything to warrant it, expect your fights….i thought maybe it was glitch or something but…tonight proved me wrong…”

You didn’t know what to say or do so you remained silent. Sans watched you for a long moment, “please…tell me what is going on…if you think i’m going to run away…” he looked at the floor but then back up at you, “i’m not. i may not know your past but it’s obvious you’ve changed. my brother helped me believe that…even the worst person can change…”

You listened to his words and a deep sigh. Moving back towards the couch you placed your head in your hands again to try and think. You knew this was the end of your hiding. If you didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t trust you and that would be the end of your friendship. If you told him…he could be disgusted and leave…just like…You grit your teeth and tried to think positive. There was the possibility he wouldn’t leave… but did you deserve him? You never thought you deserved any of your new friends…after what you’ve done..what you’ve lost…What was more loss to you. 

Relaxing your shoulders you remembered that you had stopped running. You had told yourself and Cory this morning you wouldn’t hide anymore. So why were you trying to do it again. Looking up at Sans you saw his curious eye lights watching you. You couldn’t do this anymore. The hiding, lying and running were weighing you down and…giving up here and now would either help you or…prove to you that nothing would change. What did you have to lose anymore? 

You finally took a deep breath and nodded to Sans, “Alright…I’ll tell you…”

Sans looked both relieved and tense. He knew as well as you that this wouldn’t be a good story. Not with your sins. You patted the couch next to you and Sans hesitated a moment before he walked over and sat down next to you. You rubbed your chest and gave a sigh, “Take it…”

Sans eye lights went wide, “w-what?”

You smiled softly, “It’s only fair. I saw yours..its only fair that you see mine.” You gave a shrug, “Plus, I’m curious how my soul looks.”

Sans watched you for any kind of doubt in your expression. When he saw none his whole skull lit up with blue. You gave a small chuckle that even now you could get the small skeleton to blush. He then took your wrist and stood up from the couch. Curious you stood up and started to follow him up the stairs. “this…this isn’t something to do on the couch…” he said and glanced at his brothers door.

You glanced as well and just saw the door close all the way silently. You groaned softly realizing that the three had probably been eavesdropping. You were going to have to explain everything to Papyrus later…if this worked out anyway. If it did, you wouldn’t be telling the kid or that weed anything about your past. You stopped your thoughts when Sans opened another door and pulled you inside. When he shut the door you realized that it was Sans’ room.

There was a bed without a frame on the floor pushed into the corner. The blankets were in a messy lump on the end and there was a single pillow against the wall. The rest of the room was filled with a dresser, a treadmill and a self sustaining tornado that had trash in it. There was also a closet that was slightly ajar. Looking back at Sans you saw him still blushing as he went over to his bed and sat on the edge. 

He looked up at you, “are you sure about this?”

You walked up to him and sat down next to him. It was a bit awkward as your legs were longer and you laid them out on the floor, “Yes. I trust you Sans and…I want you to trust me too..” You then looked away, “It’s not going to be pretty and…if you get disgusted… I understand… I won’t hold it against you if you see everything and want to leave..”

Sans lost his blush and looked at you with an expression you couldn’t read. Instead of answering you he took a deep breath and held his hand out in front of your chest, “you’ll feel a pressure..don’t fight it..”

When you gave a nod the pressure started in your chest. Your first instinct was to pull away from Sans but you forced your body to relax. You repeated that you were safe in your head until you felt a pop and then the room lit up with a deep purple light. Looking down at Sans hand there was a purple heart hovering over it. Eyes going wide you watched the small thing rotate in his hold. The heart was perfect…smooth and shiny..there was only one thing wrong with it. In the bottom corner there was a crack. The crack looked deep, like it was not just a crack but a hole in your soul. But instead of being hallow it was filled in with another color. A bright green. Just looking at that small speck of green had your eyes watering.

Sans looked at your soul then up at you, “last chance to back out…” You gave a shake of your head and Sans took a deep breath, “alright…here we go…” Sans let the soul float down into his palm and he lightly grasped it in his phalanges. You jerked and gasped as both of you were flooded with memories.

_You were standing in front of a man. He was tied to a chair and looked like he was on the verge of death. Wolf was at your side grinning down at the man. “Just tell us what we need to know and we’ll let you go.” He purred going close to the trapped man. The man sputtered blood but didn’t say anything more. Wolf sighed and looked towards you, “Crusher, break another one.” You nodded and stepped forward and punched the man in the chest. You heard the crack of a rib breaking and the man screamed. It took another eight bones before he finally spoke. After he told Wolf everything you walked forward and snapped his neck. Quick and painless. Wolf was wiping his hands in a handkerchief leaving the room to tell the Don what they had learned. When he left Devourer walked into the room licking his lips. While you didn’t agree with the man eating the bodies you killed, you knew that it didn’t leave a trace of the people either._

_FLASH_

_There was a woman. She was beautiful with long red hair and brown eyes that speared through your heart. You kept going back to her flower shop just to see her. Just to hear her voice. She didn’t know who you were. What you have done. Who you worked for. She was innocent and perfect. It didn’t take long for you to fall in love with her._

_FLASH_

_You were swinging Diana around in your arms. She was still beautiful after almost a year of finally dating her. Her news that made you so happy was that she was pregnant. It was the best thing you had ever heard. In the year you knew her you had started to get back to who you were. A flirt and a jokester that cared about people. Not what the gang and turned you into. The killer. Diana still didn’t know anything about your past and you wouldn’t let her. You were going to quit the gang. You were going to leave The Fallen Angels._

_FLASH_

_Beaten, bloody and holding onto a thread of life you laid in the dirt. Wolf was standing over you with a few other men. You knew all their names but their faces were starting to blur with all the blood in your eyes and lungs. You could feel someone licking the blood from your arm when you heard Wolf speak, “No Devourer. Leave him. The police won’t trace him and he’ll just make you sick.” There was a growl then you were alone. You knew you were dying but you had to survive. You had to get back to Diana and to your baby. You had to be there for her. When you heard a scream you knew that someone had found you. The world went black then._

_FLASH_

_It was three years of bliss. You lived with Diana and your beautiful baby girl, Lily. Things were amazing and perfect. The Fallen Angels didn’t know you were alive and you were going to ask Diana to marry you soon. The only reason you hadn’t sooner was because things were so crazy with raising Lily and you trying to find an actual 9-5 job. After being rejected from another job opportunity you slipped up. You got drunk, too drunk, and you told Diana everything. She was repulsed and threw you out of the house. She screamed that you were a killer, that no one could change from that! That the man she fell in love with was a lie. That she couldn’t trust you. She wouldn’t let you see Lily and wouldn’t let you have any sort of second chance._

_FLASH_

_You were in a fight. It was an underground illegal fight but you didn’t care. You needed something to hit. You weren’t going back to a gang but you knew the only thing you were good at was fighting. Soon Cory found you and started building you up. He got you legal fights and you earned more money. You set up a checking account for Lily for her to use but you couldn’t get in contact with Diana to give her the account number. You thought you could finally start to move on, even with the hole in your heart that Lily left. It all shattered when you got a phone call from Diana. They had been in a car accident and Lily was in trouble. You left, even though you had a fight, and went straight to the hospital._

_FLASH_

_Your little girl…your small four year old was hooked up to all kinds of machines and the doctors were telling you her liver was beyond repair from a piece of metal. Diana wasn’t a match and it would take too long to try and find a donor. You threw your arm down and demanded they test you. You were a match. They took you both into surgery and took half of your liver to give your little girl. After you had recovered you went to go see Lily. Diana stopped you and said that this didn’t change anything. She refused to let you see your little girl. You gave her the checking account number and begged her to use the money to help Lily, to just be safe and you left._

_FLASH_

_The call you received when Undyne was at your house. The soft voice that whispered that he knew you were alive. The fear you had that they would hurt the monsters you had made friends with.That they would find out about Diana or Lily. The fear of the monsters pushing you away like Diana did._

When it all stopped you were crying. Tears fell down your face and you looked down to see your soul hovering above Sans’ hand again. You glanced at Sans and saw his own tears falling. He pushed your soul back into your body then pulled you into his small arms. Not knowing what to do you held him. The two of you stayed silent for the longest time, just holding each other. Finally Sans spoke.

“i’m not leaving…she couldn’t see it but i can…you’ve changed..you’re a good person.” He pulled back and looked up at you, “you know what you did was wrong…you’ve been trying to atone for that by punishing yourself for years… everyone can see what a good person you are..”

You took a deep breath and felt a weight finally leave you. “Thank you…” You whispered before you could feel fatigue start to wear on you. It had been a long day.

Sans, realizing this as well, blushed and glanced at his bed. “um…we can talk more tomorrow if you want…”

Nodding you gave a small smile, “Can I stay here? Before this all happened I was planning to ask if I could either stay here or for you to come to my house. I don’t want you to be alone with what’s next door.”

Sans blushed more and looked down at his lap, “even after all that you’re still worried about me..”

You chuckled, “Of course Marshmarrow.”

Sans sputtered but nodded his head. You gave a smile and let yourself fall back onto the bed. You reached out and pulled Sans down with you moving him to the side against the wall. He squeaked but didn’t move himself away. You grinned and let your arm rest lightly over him as he laid his head on your chest. It didn’t take long at all for exhaustion to take you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that...we can FINALLY get into the meat of the story. D: It took me so long to get to this point and I'm SO excited to be able to continue from here. :D I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you are ready for what's to come. :) Let me know what you guys thought and I'll see you all next time~!


	17. The Manual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am BACK! Hopefully for good but we shall see. My mental state and the summer heat have made it hard for me to keep writing but I'm going to try and push past both! That means we are going back to WEEKLY UPDATES! All three of my stories will be getting them! Bone Doctor on Monday's, Enemy Fire on Wednesday's and Crow and Dove on Friday's! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the stories. <3 I really look forward to seeing what you all think about the future updates. :3
> 
> On another note I have a BIG announcement to make! I have a beta reader! :D Her name is Foxy and she is going to be helping me on all my future projects! :D Here is her info if you ever need her. She's AMAZING and really helped me get back into the swing of writing. :3
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)
> 
> And now, ON TO THE STORY!

There was a loud, insistent banging on the door. You groaned wondering why you could hear someone at your front door. It took another loud knock for you to open your eyes and realize you weren’t at home. Before you could think any more on the issue, the door was kicked open with such a force you were surprised it wasn’t broken.

“Sans! It’s time to wake up you lazybones!” Papyrus yelled then froze, “B-bones?! I… I didn’t realize you were still here!”

Sitting up a bit in the bed, you rubbed your eyes and yawned, “Yeah… we had a sleepover too.” You said simply.

Papyrus seemed to get nervous, “S-sure… Breakfast is ready. There is more than enough if you would like to stay Bones.” He said before rushing out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

With Papyrus gone you looked down at Sans. The small skeleton was curled in a ball of embarrassment. His skull was blue and he wouldn’t look at you. Grinning a bit you leaned down so that your body was draping over him and you could whisper into the side of his skull, “What’s wrong Marshmarrow? Embarrassed your brother saw me in bed with you?”

Sans gave a shiver and started to push you away, “nope. nope. nope. nope.” He kept repeating the word and when you were pushed away enough, he teleported out from under you.

Chuckling you looked around the room and saw he was gone. Standing up you stretched a bit, cracking your back. Last night had been some good sleep. Having Sans near you had surprisingly made it easier to sleep. The small body on top of yours matching your breathing had kept you calm from the thoughts that you had told Sans everything. It had also kept Sans asleep the whole night, which you were sure was something new for Sans as well. Shrugging your shoulders, you fixed your clothes a bit before leaving the room.

Going down the stairs you could hear Papyrus moving around the kitchen and someone talking. It wasn’t filled with puns so you knew it wasn’t Sans. Turning the corner to kitchen you saw Frisk and Flowey sitting at the table. Frisk was moving their hands and the flower was scowling at them. “How am I supposed to know that you idiot?” 

Arching your brow you sat down across from the little ambassador. Their eyes went wide seeing you before they started to throw their hands around again. ‘You stayed the night?’ they asked.

You gave a nod, “Yeah. Me and Sans decided we were going to have our own sleepover.” You gave a wink, “Why should you guys have all the fun?”

_‘So… are you two… is Uncle Sans still mad at you?’_

You held down the need to make a face. You knew they had been eavesdropping last night but you didn’t expect them to come out like this so openly. Someone needed to teach this kid to mind their own business. “Yeah. He’s not mad anymore.” You tilted your head, “At least I think so…”

In that moment Sans appeared in the seat next to you, “i’m not mad.”

You gave a smile but quickly lost it when the flower spoke, “You aren’t one to forgive so easily, Comedian.”

Sans gave a lazy grin and closed one eye socket, “what can i say? i forgive those that deserve it.”

You were proud of Sans for standing up to Flowey like this but you knew it was mostly because Papyrus was so near. He didn’t want to show his brother just how scared of the flower he was. You reached a hand over and placed it on his leg to try and help. Flowey didn’t see the action because he had turned to look at you, “So, care to tell the class how you got 7 LV?” The grin splitting across the flowers face looked like if it got any wider it would cut the small flower in half. “It makes you far more interesting.”

You tried to think of an answer to give the flower. You didn’t want him to know much about you and your LV was still new to you. Before you could figure it all out Papyrus came over to the table holding plates, “There will be no such talk at the breakfast table!” he said putting plates down for everyone. 

Looking down you blanched at the fact that it was… spaghetti. Glancing at Sans you saw that half of his noodles were already gone. How did he…. Magic… You gave a sigh and picked up your fork to suffer through this meal. You would have to talk to Papyrus about taking some cooking lessons from you. The table was silent except for the clanking of forks on plates. You were halfway through with your food when there was a knock at the door. Papyrus stood up and walked towards the door calling back to your group, “That must be the Queen, Frisk! Go gather your things!”

Frisk stood up from the table and you could see the relief in their face from not having to finish the food. You snickered as they ran off and looked back down at your plate. All of your noodles were gone. Glancing at Sans you saw him leaning back with his eyes closed. His plate was also bare. You gave another small chuckle. Standing up from table you walked towards the living room. Blinking you saw Sans now on the couch still pretending to be asleep. Rolling your eyes you moved to the side as Frisk ran past you with a backpack. When they ran past again they had Flowey’s pot in their hands. The flower sneered at you and you gave a two finger salute.

It only took a few moments before Papyrus was coming back into the living room. He looked from Sans to you and put his hands on his bony hips, “Bones! I have a serious question for you!”

“Uhh…ok?”

“What are your intentions with my older brother?”

Sans started to sputter and you glanced down at him. His eye sockets were open but there were no lights. His brothers question must have really shocked him. It didn’t you so much, you expected it to come. Especially after everything that happened last night. You looked back to Papyrus and gave a shrug, “I don’t really know? I enjoy being friends with him and if he would want to be more, that would be up to him.”

Papyrus tilted his head, “Is that something you want?”

“p-pap..”

“I don’t think I deserve it, honestly.” You said shocking both skeletons. You told Sans you weren’t going to lie or hold the truth from him anymore and you knew if you lied to Papyrus, it would be lying to Sans. “Sans knows a lot about my past and you heard about my LV last night.” Papyrus seemed to flinch at the fact you called him out, “Because of those factors I don’t think I deserve to have a relationship again.”

Papyrus watched you for a few moments before he gave a deep sigh, “You and my brother are more alike than you two think.” He said and crossed his arms, “The way you two are acting, you already have the start of a relationship. Which is why I can’t allow you to skip steps anymore!”

“Steps?”

“Yes Bones! The steps of dating!” He said looking down at his brother, “I’ve tried to give my brother my dating manual but he refuses to take it!”

You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing, “Dating manual?”

“Of course! Every person should have one!” He then pointed at you with a slight glare, “And you have skipped over many steps! I can forgive you touching my brothers soul because you were saving his life but you showed him yours and even stayed the night! Sleepover or not! You two haven’t even had a proper date yet!”

Sans looked like he was going to explode from the embarrassment. You thought about Papyrus’ words before you gave a grin, “You know what? You’re right Papyrus.” You placed a hand over your heart, “I’ve insulted Sans by not following the steps.”

Papyrus nodded and seemed to pull a book out of nowhere, “You are right human! Because of that I will allow you to borrow my book! Since Sans doesn’t want to look it over.”

There was a whine from the couch as you took the book. Snickering to yourself you opened up the worn book to see what this was all about. It seemed that when you wanted to date someone there were indeed steps to take. First you had to ask them for a date, then you had to find a gift for them. The first date was important and needed to impress. From there it would be up to Sans. If he accepted your attempts to woo he would have to ask you for a second date. If he didn’t then there wasn’t anywhere you could go further. Interesting. Giving a shrug you handed the book back towards Papyrus, “I think I got the gist of it.” You said to the confused skeleton.

You walked towards the couch and saw Sans watching you with nervous eye lights. “Sans the Skeleton. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me today?” You asked giving a gentlemanly bow while keeping your eyes locked on his eye lights.

Sans skull seemed to light up an even brighter blue and he squeaked at your intense stare. He seemed to be trying to meld into the couch to escape from all of this. What intrigued you was that he wasn’t teleporting away. You waited a few more minutes and were about to give up when Sans gave a soft nod of his head. “s-sure…”

Papyrus squealed with joy behind you. Giving a huff of laughter you straightened your back and nodded back to Sans, “Alright. I’m going to go home and change. I’ll be back around five to pick you up.” You said giving the small skeleton a wink.

Saying your goodbye’s to both skeletons, you left their house and started towards your own. You started to wonder where you could take Sans for a date. The bigger issue was figuring out what to get him as a present. You knew you should have made the date for a later time but you knew you wouldn’t have a fight tonight. With your fights being sporadic you couldn’t take the chance of the date being canceled. Plus, this was you saying that while you didn’t think you deserved a relationship… you were still lonely and you did like Sans. Even before you had saved him. The small skeleton was interesting and if you did things this way…. it would be up to him to make this official. You could handle that. Give it all you got and if it didn’t work out then you could still be friends with him. You hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening!!!! UGH! Oh my gosh! I can finally move along with the main plot now that they are going to be dating. XD Get ready for the ride my dear readers. See you all next week~


	18. Another Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeIcome back everyone! :D I'm excited for this chapter! Hope you aII Iike it! <3
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)

Planning the date didn’t take all that long at all. Once you knew where you wanted to take him, it was just a few calls. You had called the place to make sure they were monster friendly first. When they said they were, you then asked if they sold monster food. With another confirmation, you made a reservation for five thirty. Now all you had to do was figure out what to get him as a gift. That was the hard part for you. You weren’t the best at giving gifts and you still didn’t know that much about Sans. 

Sure, you had held his soul and you had seen a lot from his past but you didn’t know a lot of basic things. What was his favorite color? Food? Did he only work at the hot dog stand? What were his hobbies? You didn’t know any of this. The most you knew was that he drank ketchup like it was water. You froze in your thinking and started to grin. Pulling your phone back out you started to google. It took a good three hours to find what you were looking for somewhere near you. You had called the store and reserved it. They were a bit confused by that but you had to have this gift. Looking up at the clock you saw you still had a couple more hours.

You jumped into the shower and got a good cleaning done. Once out you dried off and placed the towel around your waist to look in the mirror. You didn’t get to shave before your match yesterday. Your stubble was coming out a bit more. Not knowing if Sans liked it shaved or not you decided to leave it for a few more days. You would shave before your next fight. You didn’t want to take the time today. Brushing your teeth and putting on some deodorant you walked to your bedroom. You pulled out some jeans and a green and black plaid button up shirt. You slipped on your socks and shoes before grabbing your wallet and phone. Getting your messaging app up you text Sans quickly.

You 3:32pm  
* Dress comfortably

You headed towards the door to get Sans gift when you got a text back. Looking down at your phone you started to chuckle.

MarshMarrow 3:35pm  
* oh thank stars! pap is trying to put me in a suit!

You 3:35pm  
* That sounds amazing. Maybe I should change my plans? Just to see you in a suit.

Marshmarrow 3:36pm  
* please don’t

You 3:36pm  
* I’m not. I’ve already made reservations. See you at 5.

You didn’t get a message back so you walked out of your apartment and went towards the parking garage. Things in this town were so close together you never really felt the need to drive anywhere. But the store and the place you wanted to take Sans were not in walking distance. So it was time to bring your baby out. Going towards your spot you saw the tarp that you kept covering your car. Taking the tarp off you folded it up as you admired her. The sleek black, four door, ‘67 Chevy Impala was your pride and joy. If you didn’t love walking, you would take her out more. But you also didn’t want to risk her getting in a crash. Moving to the trunk you placed the tarp inside then went towards the drivers side.

The leather seats let you slide right into the car. It was like she was welcoming you back inside. Smiling you ran your hand over the dashboard, “Sorry for being gone so long baby.” You said softly and placed your keys in the ignition. While she purred to life you clicked your seat belt into place. Not messing with the radio, you pulled out of the garage and started towards the store. While walking, it would have taken you an hour to get here. In your baby it only took thirty minutes. It took you another thirty to get in, buy the gift and get back to your car. By the time you made it to Sans house again it was few minutes to five. 

Parking in front of their house you turned off the car, grabbed the large gift and walked towards the front door. Knocking on the door you were reminded of doing this just last night. The good thing was that when Papyrus answered the door this time he was happy to see you. 

“Welcome Bones! Come inside!” he said standing aside. “Sans is almost ready!”

The two of you walked into the living room. You didn’t have to make small talk as you heard Sans door open from the second floor. Looking up at the stairs you grinned a bit. Sans was wearing jeans as well. His shirt was black and said ‘laughing gas’ and had the periodic table’s for gas above them. His signature blue jacket was around him as well and it seemed he was actually wearing sneakers instead of his slippers. When he came down the stairs you pulled your gift from behind your back.

“Thought you would like something to cuddle at night.” You said holding out the large plush ketchup bottle. 

Sans’ eye lights lit up brightly at the sight. His grin seemed to get larger and he gave an excited laugh. You were right on getting the largest size they had. It was large enough that Sans could barely wrap his arms around it. He took it from you and smiled up at you, “thanks. this is… amazing..” He said.

You gave a wink, “I’m told it also smells like ketchup. For effect.”

Papyrus made a noise of distress while Sans buried his face into the plush and took a deep sniff. He then laughed again, “holy shit, it does… imma go put this in my room and then we can go.” He said rushing up the stairs.

When he came back down the stairs you held out your hand to direct him, “Let’s go.” You said and walked Sans towards the door. 

Papyrus followed behind you both and stood at the doorway, “Have him back before ten, Bones!” He called making Sans blush hard and mumble something. 

Chuckling you waved and nodded towards the younger brother. You walked around the car and opened the door for Sans. He gave a soft nod before he climbed into the car. You moved back around and got in yourself. You started the car and put on your seat belt. Glancing to make sure Sans had his own on, you pulled away from the curb and started down the road. Sans was the first to speak.

“i didn’t know you had a car.” He said softly looking around the interior. “what kind is it?”

You grinned and rubbed your hand on the dashboard again, “My baby is a 1967 Chevy Impala. She was my first car. Bought her from a junkyard and built her back up.” You said and put your hand back on the wheel, “I don’t take her out too much because everything is so close together.”

Sans arched a brow, “and where we are going is far?”

You chuckled, “Sort of. It would take too long to walk there.” When Sans gave a nod the car lulled into a comfortable silence. You clicked the radio on to not be total silence and Sans seemed to appreciate that. 

It took some time but when you pulled into the parking lot you turned off the car and grinned over at Sans, “Ready?”

Sans looked up at the sign that read Lucky Shots and looked back at you confused, “what is this place?”

Climbing out of the car and moving around to open his door you replied to his question, “It’s a bowling alley.”

“bowling alley?”

You gave a nod and closed the door when he climbed out. You walked with him into the building. The lights were dim and there was music pumping through the speakers. There were many voices and lots of crashes around the room. Sans seemed to jump a few times when the balls hit the pins. You smiled at him and placed an arm around his shoulders to take him to the front desk. There was a girl there who didn’t look like she was enjoying her job. Walking right up to her you said, “___, reservation for two?”

The woman looked from you to Sans then shrugged. “Shoe sizes? You have lane three.”

“Size nine.” 

Sans seemed to look embarrassed and finally said, “four…”

She pulled out some shoes and handed them to you. Taking both pairs you walked Sans over to the bowling balls. “Get one that you’ll be able to throw easiest. Doesn’t matter what the number says ok?” You then leaned down, “And you aren’t using magic today. So no cheating.”

Sans blushed softly and started to look through the balls. He picked up a few before he grabbed one that he could swing in his arm easily. You walked over and grabbed one that you knew you could use. With that the two of you went to lane three. Sitting the ball on the rack you sat to take off your shoes. Sans copied your action and moved towards you. 

“Sooo… what is the object of this? and why do we have to borrow shoes?” He asked when you handed him his shoes. He started to take off his shoes and try and get comfortable in the new ones.

You chuckled a bit at the face he was making, “The shoes are to keep you from slipping out there.” You said pointing to the lane. “The ball is for you to throw down the lane here and try to hit down as many of those pins in two throws. We play multiple rounds and the totals add up at the end to show the winner. You can’t cross a line up there so be aware of that and there are gutters which will get you no points.” You said and went to the computer in the middle of your station to set up your game.

Sans looked around you to see what you were doing, “and what does the winner get?”

You glanced down and smirked, “Did you want to make bets?”

“It… it would make it.. more interesting…” He said with a blush.

You chuckled, “That it would. Alright. We got time for three games. Best two out of three then. What do you get if you win?”

Sans started to think. He was looking you up and down before he finally blurted out, “let me study you.” When you blinked he held up his hands like that wasn’t how he wanted that to come out, “i.. i mean… i’ve never been able to… feel how… your bones are different from mine… ever since i learned you had bones i’ve been curious.”

You held in your laugh, “So, if you win you are gonna fondle my bones?” You smirked, “Didn’t think you had it in you Marshmarrow.” You gave a shrug, “Alright. If I win, I get a kiss tonight.” You said holding out your hand to Sans.

Sans blushed brightly again and thought about it. Finally he took your hand, “deal.”

With the first game started you used the first couple turns to teach Sans how to properly play. With the no magic rule you knew it was a little harder for him. But soon he was standing at the lane for a long time. He would look around the lane before pulling his arm back, hesitating, then tossing. He was getting more strikes than you thought he would. Shrugging you didn’t think anything of it. This whole game was a win-win for you, even if he didn’t realize it.

You had called for food to be ordered when it was his turn so when it finally started to come you saw the joy and laughter on Sans face, “pizza and beer?”

Holding out your hands you laughed, “The best date meal.” You said with a wink, “It’s all monster food so don’t worry.”

Sans smiled as he started to eat. Glancing over at him you decided to start getting to know him, “So, what’s your favorite color?”

Sans blinked at you for a long moment before he started to laugh. When he finally calmed down he was breathy, “i.. i’m sorry but… oh stars… that was.. so random. why are you asking that?”

You were smiling the whole time and just gave a shrug, “I want to get to know you. I realized that even with the past we both share I don’t know much about you.”

Sans contemplated this and huffed out a laugh, “you’re right. it’s orange by the way.”

“Let me guess. Because of your brother?”

“n-no…” he said blushing brightly again. “what’s yours?”

“Toss up between green and blue.” That only made Sans try to hid his face away from you more. “Favorite food?”

“grillby’s burgers…. don’t tell papyrus that..”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Mine is a good sirloin steak. Peppered lightly and smoked on a grill.” You gave a wink, “I’ll make it for you sometime.”

Sans gave a smile, “alright. favorite thing to cook?”

“My mother's cookies. I can never make them exactly how she did though. She passed before I got the secret.” You gave a sad smile. Shaking that off you asked, “So is that hot dog stand the only place you work?”

Sans looked nervous this time, “uhh… no? i um…” He looked away from you, “i work at the westland lab.”

It took you a few moments to realize what he was telling you. When you finally pulled all the pieces together you started to grin. “Is my Marshmarrow a nerd?” You asked hooking your arm around Sans to pull him towards you. He squeaked and struggled in your grasp as you laughed, “That’s so hot. You got the looks and a brain. It’s the whole package.” 

Sans froze in your hold and you could see the blue blush coming up towards the top of his skull. He gave a mumble and finally squeezed out of your grip. He went to the lane and gave a flimsy throw down the row. It was a gutter ball but you don’t think he realized it with how much he was blushing. When he came back you smirked up at the screen.

“Game one is over. I win this round.” You say finally shocking Sans to look up.

“w-what? oh stars…”

“Don’t worry Marshmarrow. We got two more games. You ready?” When Sans gave you a nod you started the next game and went to make your throw.

The date went off without a hitch. No racists or stupid people or old faces to ruin your night. It was all about you and Sans. You had learned so much about him as well. You learned that he did have parents but his mother had fallen down and his father had died during an experiment. It was his father that got him into science but because of their deaths he had to take care of Papyrus at a young age. When asked if he had anything of his father’s he admitted that his father had created an attack and given it to him. He didn’t go into much details about them but called them Gaster Blasters. He also told you that he knew how to make clothes. He made most of Papyrus’ clothes in the underground and even made his jacket and Papyrus scarf and battle body. That had impressed you to no end.

In return you told him about your life. You didn’t have any siblings and your life with your parents wasn’t bad. Your father had taken off when you were a boy. It didn’t stop your mother from being the best in the world. She worked two jobs and was still home to raise you. She taught you how to bake and how to treat the people close to you. She knew you had a bit of a temper at times and instead of trying to make you hide it away, she used what little money you two had to get you into a class. One class turned into more and soon you were getting a scholarship into a college. That was before she fell ill. It came quick and hard. When she passed, you went into a rage and met with Wolf instead of going to college. You still believed your mother was disappointed in you. That was why you tried so hard everyday to be kind to everyone around you.

When the conversations finally dulled out it was close to the last game. Conversation was replaced with concentration. Sans had won the second game and it was now a tie breaker. Sans was taking longer to make his throws and you soon figured out, with the knowledge that he worked in science, that he was calculating his throws before he made them. It was impressive and you couldn’t help but watch with him. When the game finally came to a close you stared at the screen in disbelief.

“Its…”

“..a tie..”

You both looked at each other then started to laugh. You cleared the computer as Sans moved to switch his shoes back. You sat down next to him to do the same, “Does that mean we both win?” You asked with a little eyebrow wiggle.

Sans seemed to freeze at that and his skull lit up with blue again. You began to wonder if you could get his skull to stick with the blue permanently. You shook your head at the thought. If it was always blue then you could never see how adorable he was when he blushed. When both of your shoes were back on your feet you stood up and looked down at him, “Well?”

When you saw a little nod you chuckled lightly and started towards the girl at the front to hand in the shoes. She took them and waved you both off. Going back outside with Sans you walked him to your car. Opening the door again Sans seemed to be expecting something. You watched him then realized he was expecting you to kiss him. Chuckling again you let him climb inside and closed the door. You got into the drivers side and just started to talk with him again.

“Did you enjoy tonight?”

Sans seemed to jump a bit and look over at you, “y-yeah… i did..”

You decided to let curiosity overtake your mind and you asked, “So, weird question but, have you been on dates before this?”

Sans looked down at his lap. “No… i was too busy taking care of papyrus to even think about seeing anyone.. and when flowey started showing up… i just never felt safe to..”

You reached your hand over and took his into your own, “I’m glad I make you feel safe enough to try.”

Sans looked over and smiled softly. The sight made your heart do a little jump. The way the street lights passed behind him it was like little flashes of an angel in your car. You felt yourself blush and you turned to face the front of the car again. It was a comfortable silence the rest of the ride back and you didn’t let go of Sans hand. He had even wrapped his fingers up with yours as well. When you pulled up to his house you parked the car. You didn’t want to but you slipped your hand out from his and got out to go around and open his door.

The two of you walked up to his porch and stopped in front of his door. Sans looked down at the ground but soon looked up at you, “thank you… for tonight.. this was..” He smiled again, “amazing..”

You smiled back and brought your hand up to his cheek. It was so cheesy but you couldn’t let it just pass by you. So you whispered, “Yes, you are.” and bent down the tiniest bit to press your lips to his teeth. Sans jumped from the kiss but didn’t move to pull away from you.

The kiss was like fire. Something sparked between the two of you and while you thought kissing teeth would be strange there was a strange feeling of… something else there… something that made it easy to kiss him. You let it go as just magic and kept kissing him. It took everything in you not to grip him and hold him against the door as you deepened the kiss. You wanted to so badly but this was the first date and the first kiss. You couldn’t terrify the poor skeleton. So you pulled back. Sans seemed to try and follow you and the tiny whine that came from his throat went straight to your crotch. Sans was blushing brightly and had a dazed look in his eye lights.

You gave a wink, “Goodnight Sans.” You said before turning and walking to your car. When you got into the driver's seat and started the car you glanced up back at the porch. Sans was gone. Smirking you started to drive home to a date gone perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, how was that date? :3 sooooooo cute~ Next week you get a treat and we get a chapter in Sans' perspective. <3 See you aII next time!


	19. The Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone! I was in the hospital yesterday and couldn't post a chapter! D: I'm all better now (still in a bit of pain) but here is the chapter. In Sans Pov like i promised! <3
> 
> Beta-Reader: [Foxytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxytales)/[Tumblr](http://foxystales.tumblr.com)

The first time Sans had seen the sky he had cried. He had cried from the beauty and for the knowledge that his world wouldn’t reset again. The torture and pain he had gone through was finally over. His brother was finally safe from that psychotic flower. When the kid came out of the underground with the flower around their arm he almost had a panic attack. The kid signed to him that the flower was a friend, that they knew a secret and it made them believe that he could be good. He had left soon after. Thoughts of his brother saying the same thing fluttering through his mind.

When he first saw you… he didn’t know what to think. He was doing his comedy routine at Grillby’s and the human man was watching him intently. People didn’t usually do that. They would mingle and sometimes hear him but you… you wouldn’t take your eyes off of him and it took everything in him not to blush under the intense stare you had. He was so focused on that he didn’t even look at your soul. Not until the next time he saw you.

The next time he saw you that other human had come into the bar and screamed “Bones!”. It made him scared for a split second that they were talking about him. When he saw you talking to the angry human he was confused. That was until the punch started for Burgerpants. He saw you catch the punch and drag the human out of the bar. He teleported outside in the alleyway to see what was happening. What he saw shocked him. 

You were staring down at the man still holding his fist. “Are you gonna come back here?” the voice held so much rage that even Sans was afraid.

“N-no..” The man whimpered, fear in his voice and Sans watched as the humans fist started to bend more towards his arm.

“Are you gonna attack any monsters again?”

“No! Please! I won’t! Just don’t break my wrist!” Break? What did he mean by that? Did humans have bones?

Sans was brought back when he heard you speak again. You sounded more calm and that scared him more than the anger. “Sure.” Sans watched you let the man go then kick him in chest. Sans could hear a crack as he was thrown down the street. He looked from the man running away to you. He finally looked at your soul and his eye lights went out. That was…. that had to be… Seven LV?! Stars he had to… you were going back inside. 

Teleporting back to his stool he saw you walk in from the corner of his eye. The dog patrol were ganging up on BP. One of them called him Burgerpants and he saw the same rage in your eyes. He tensed up as you demanded they call BP Felix. That shocked Sans. He didn’t even realize Burgerpants was a nickname. That was bad on him. But he couldn’t let the rage he saw outside go towards any of these monsters. One HP or not, he teleported in front of you.

“listen buddy, you’re making people uncomfortable.” He said trying to glare up at you. It was hard to do when Sans was a few heads shorter than the man.

The human was looking down at him with wide eyes and all of a sudden said “Holy shit, he’s adorable.”

The comment had shocked him so much he didn’t hear much of what was said. All he knew was that it was more flirts. This…. this was wrong… the human had seven LV. He shouldn’t be nice… he shouldn’t be… making Sans blush! What was going on?! When the human and Felix left he was still in shock. He was lucky he had a few days to try and figure out what was going on with the human. That was until he heard another monster, Mary, crying in an alleyway. 

He saw the three humans and tried to grab Mary to run or teleport, but they took so many swings at him, he didn’t have time. He couldn’t get a moment to teleport them out. He was running out of steam when he heard you. His eye lights went wide seeing you again. Then… you started to attack the humans. He was in awe of your strength and fighting skills that he didn’t realize one was coming after them until he heard Mary scream. He instinctively moved to protect the other monster and felt his skull explode with pain. His whole world went black. He was dying…. he knew the feeling all too well.

Pain…. death wasn’t supposed to still be painful. Every time he had died before it had been peaceful in the darkness. He could also hear voices. It was strange and he tried to activate his eye lights. When he saw Papyrus he was shocked, “p-paps?” When he was told that you… the human with seven LV had grabbed his soul and held it together long enough for his brother to heal him… he was terrified. One because you had touched his soul and two because you knew… he saw from your face that you had seen things. He had never been more terrified in his life.

He tried to avoid you. Tried to not talk to you but…. you were always showing up… you knew just what to say and… you flirted worse than the kid. It was all too much and it didn’t come as a surprise when he started to fall for you. He could see that you were hiding something. He knew it had to be about your seven LV but he could never bring himself to ask about it. When he finally learned the truth he wished he hadn’t judged you so harshly when he met you. It was a funny thing that the Judge of the Underground was found to be wrong about someone. If you had been underground you would have been detained for your LV. No matter your past… but now… he was… He was letting you sleep next to him… and it was the best sleep he ever had. No nightmares. It was glorious.

When Papyrus got to you about the Dating Manual he thought that would be it. It would all come crashing down. He knew from looking at your soul that Diana had been your one and only love and she had rejected you so harshly that you didn’t think you deserved any kind of love. Sans also believed that he would never be able to take that place in your soul where Diana was kept. So when you asked him on a date, he was shocked and fearful. Not because he was afraid of you… but because he would let himself think it was real and not just you appeasing his brother. Still… he said yes and the night had been… perfect.

The kiss you two shared on his porch had taken his breath away. It stirred something in his soul and he didn’t want it to end. He could let himself believe that you were thinking of him and not Diana. When you pulled away he couldn’t hold back his whine and he was embarrassed about that. He watched you get in your car and he teleported before you could drive off. He had to sort out his emotions but he couldn’t get your lips off his teeth.

That had been days ago. He knew that according to his brothers manual that the next step was on him. Oh how he wanted to go to you and ask for another date… but… Would you do it to make him happy… or did you really want him? Did you really care for him? His brother wanted him to just talk to you but… by the time he was ready to do it. You had a fight. That’s why he was sitting in Grillby’s tonight with Felix and the rest of the monsters and humans who rooted for you.

Your fight was up next and he looked up at the screen to watch your manager Cory walk out onto the ring. “How is everyone doing tonight?!” He screamed and there was a roar from the TV and the bar. Sans smirked a bit as Cory continued talking, “Our champion is on for another fight! The Bone Doctor is coming back with a 16:1 ratio!” Everyone cheered for Bones. It was amazing to see and hear and Sans couldn’t help but watch you on the screen with admiration. 

“His opponent is coming in with a 5:0 ratio! He’s called The Killer!” The crowd started to boo him, “Ominous I know but let’s see how he fares at his Doctor’s Appointment! Now! Lets LOWER THAT CAGE!” Cory screamed and jumped out of the ring.

When the cage locked around the fighters Sans started to get worried. This man was taller than you. You had taken down men bigger than you before but this one gave him a weird feeling in his soul. He couldn’t look at souls through a tv so all he could do was watch. The two of you circled each other for a few moments then Killer threw a kick out. You blocked it with your arms and quickly flipped your arms to grab a hold of his leg. You swung your body to pull him off his other foot. Sans smiled when you threw the man to the ground and punched him in the gut.

The man reached up and punched you in the face. You stumbled back from him and Sans could see the slight confusion on your face. You touched your cheek where he hit you and came back with blood. Sans wondered what you were doing. You had been punched before and you have gotten a split lip from it but now you seemed like it was your first time. Your confusion gave Killer the opening he needed to push you against the fence and start punching your chest.

Gasping Sans sat a little straighter to watch. Your confusion morphed into fury and you quickly grabbed the man's head and brought your knee up to hit him in the face. The man moved away from you to try and fix his nose as blood started to pour from it. Sans’ eye lights went wide when you pulled your mouth guard from your mouth and you started to try and talk. He assumed to Cory. Sans could read lips and felt his soul drop when he read what you were trying to scream.

‘He’s cheating! He has brass knuckles under his wraps!’ You tried to say but since nothing was happening he could assume Cory couldn’t hear anything. Sans stood up as Killer grabbed your short hair and punched you square in the face. Sans screamed, “NO!!” As the force from the blow and the momentum from Killer landed you on the floor. Killer straddled you and started to punch you in the face and chest over and over again.

“HE’S KILLING HIM!” Sans screamed tears forming in his eye sockets. There was blood pooling around your face and he felt a fire hot hand grab his shoulder keeping him from teleporting, “WHY AREN’T THEY STOPPING HIM!! HE’S KILLING ____!!!!”

It took way too long for the bell to be rung. Even longer for the cage to be lifted. Killer wasn’t stopping though. Many people in black shirts came up and started to yank Killer off of you. His wrapped hands were coming undone and everyone could now see the gleam of the bloody brass knuckles. He could see Cory rushing up with a few paramedics. They were pulling you onto a stretcher and all Sans could do was collapse against whoever was holding onto him with a death grip. His tears fell down his eyes as his soul was in panic at the thought of losing you. He knew now that he cared about you too much and he couldn’t help but fear that he figured this out too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm..... is that not what you all expected? oh well. See you all next week!!!!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Try some of my other stories:  
> [Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375)  
> [Tomorrow OVA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12199428)  
> [Love, Magic and Murder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043208)  
> [Enemy Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307334/chapters/30456351)  
> [The Crow and The Dove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13307454/chapters/30456636)
> 
> Wanna watch me write? Join me [here!](https://picarto.tv/NekoElena) I'll always talk to everyone~ Questions are always welcome about the stories. <3


End file.
